Estaremos juntos en la eternidad
by LuceroEli
Summary: Edward cullen es un chico muy popular en la escuela de forks, por tener altas notas en todas sus materias y en los deportes y esencialmente es el más guapo de todos en la escuela, pero es tímido, lo cual lo hace parecer algo ingenuo, pero además él tiene un fuerte trauma a manejar un carro por un accidente que tuvo de niño, un día llega una chica ... prefacio completo en el cap...
1. El Primer Encuentro

**ESTAREMOS JUNTOS EN LA ETENIDAD**

**Prefacio:**

Edward cullen es un chico muy popular en la escuela de forks, por tener altas notas en todas sus materias y en los deportes y esencialmente es el más guapo de todos en la escuela, pero es tímido, lo cual lo hace parecer algo ingenuo, pero además él tiene un fuerte trauma a manejar un carro por un accidente que tuvo de niño, un día llega una chica nueva a su colegio llamada Bella swan, y en el momento en que la ve se enamora perdidamente de ella, el intentara acercarse a ella, para decirle sus sentimientos, pero Bella esconde un oscuro secreto, que la perturba ¿Edward podrá decirle a Bella lo que siente por ella?, ¿Y también el se enterara del secreto de Bella?.

**Cap 1: El primer encuentro**

**Pov. Edward**

Fui al instituto con mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y Dest cuando llegamos, la gente empezó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor, las chicas empezaron a Gritar mi nombre, una de las chicas se dirigió hacia mí, vi que tenía un pastel en sus manos, en eso la chica extendió su mano con el patel hacia mi

-Es para usted, por favor recíbalo dijo ruborizada

-Como crees que el va a aceptar, esa cosa-dijo Dest votando el pastel al suelo

La gente se empezó a reír de esa chica, Dest le dijo las personas que se fueran, la gente se empezó a dispersar riéndose, Mis hermanos se fueron, entraron al instituto, volví mi mirada hacia la chica que me iba a dar su pastel, vi que estaba llorando recogiendo el pastel del suelo, me agache y le empecé a ayudar recogiendo los pedazos del pastel poniéndolos en el recipiente  
-¿Por qué me está ayudando?-pregunto confundida

-A mi no me gusta que la gente que se cree superior abuse de los demás-dije cuando terminamos de recoger todos los pedazos del pastel

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo nerviosa

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-dije parándome, la chica  
También se paro

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho-dijo

-No permitas que nadie se burle de ti de nuevo-dije sacando un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, lleve el pañuelo hacia su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas, luego agarre su mano izquierda y puse el pañuelo ahí serrando su mano-Has que la gente te respete  
Después de eso me dirigí a la entrada del instituto, entre y fui a mi aula, cuando llegue, el profesor ya había llegado  
-Señor cullen, ¿Por qué llego tarde las clases?-dijo sorprendido  
-Lo siento profesor-dije apenado

-Bueno, ya no importa, toma asiento-dijo

-Si-dije dirigiéndome a mi pupitre

Luego de eso las clases transcurrieron como siempre, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula, una de las chica de mi aula se acerco a mi

-Edward, le gustaría almorzar conmigo-dijo esperanzada  
-Lo siento pero prefiero almorzar solo-dije parándome de mi asiento, luego Salí del aula

Me dirigí a la cafetería, luego fui a las bandejas, agarre una y empecé a a poner frutas para comer en la bandeja, luego puse una botella de naranja en la bandeja, empecé a buscar un comedor vacio para sentarme, en eso veo a la chica que conocí esta mañana, estaba sola, almorzando, fui hacia ella

-Hola-dije

Ella volvió su mirada hacia mí volteando sorprendida

-Que hace aquí-dijo sorprendida

-Te vi y quise saludarte-dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué? me habla-dijo

-¿No puedo hacerlo?-dije confundido

-No-dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Porque tú eres popular en la escuela y yo no soy nada para que me hables-dijo

-Eso es absurdo, no me importa lo que digan los demás, me tiene sin cuidado-dije

-De verdad-dijo

-Si-asentí-¿Puedo acompañarte a almorzar?-pregunte sonriendo

-Ah.., bueno si quieres-dijo sorprendida

Me senté a su costado, almorzamos juntos hasta que sonó el timbre de clases, luego nos fuimos a nuestras aulas, entre a mi aula y me senté en mi pupitre, los alumnos empezaron a entrar rápidamente, luego de unos minutos entro el profesor, los alumnos me estaban mirando extraño, me sentí incomodo, luego de unos segundos el profesor nos dijo que íbamos a tener una nueva compañera y que la hagamos sentir como si el instituto fuera su casa, los alumnos prestaron con atención lo que les dijo el profesor, me sentí aliviado por que sus miradas ya no estaban puestas en mi, en eso el profesor volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y le dijo a la chica que pasare, en el momento en que entro, sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se paralizo, era realmente hermosa, su pelo era castaño que le asentía muy bien, era blanca y bella como un ángel, sus labios eran perfectos en todos los sentidos, sus ojos eran marrones, eran completamente lindos, todo en ella era como un sueño que se hacía realidad, en eso sentí como si una voz a lo lejos me llamara, cada vez se escuchaba más claro, en eso lo escuche perfectamente, era el profesor que me llamaba por mi nombre, mis pensamientos se serraron

-Señor Cullen-dijo el profesor con voz fuerte

-Ah….., si profesor-dije nervioso parándome

-Le estoy diciendo desde hace rato que le diga a la señorita Isabella Swan cuál es su nombre-dijo

-Si…, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia ella nervioso

-Mucho gusto Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella-dijo sonriéndome

En ese momento me paralice otra vez, no podía dejar de mirarla su sonrisa era hermosa y su voz era relajante

-Señor Cullen puede sentarse-dijo el profesor  
No podía moverme aunque quisiera porque mis sentidos no respondían

-Señor Cullen- dijo con voz fuerte  
Quería moverme pero no podía, en eso escuche un golpe en mi pupitre y reaccione

-Ah…, si-dije sorprendido

-Está castigado, vete fuera del aula y quédate parado al frente contra la pared hasta que terminen las clases-dijo fuertemente

-Está bien-dije apenado

Salí del aula, me pare al frente del aula, frente a la pared del otro extremo, me quede parado hasta que se termino las clases.  
**  
****BUENO CHIC S ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC "ESTAREMOS JUNTOS EN LA ETENIDAD" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,****PORFIS DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO LES GUSTO? O LO ODIARON? COMENTENLO RECIBO CRITICAS YA SEAN MALAS O BUENAS :) SOLO QUIERO MEJORAR .. EN LO QUE HAGO Y ENCANTA! :3**


	2. Una Vieja Amiga

Capitulo 2

Cap. Una vieja amiga

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus aulas, entre a mi aula para ir por mi mochila y mis libros, fui a mi pupitre, cogí mi mochila y agarre mis libros, en eso cuando me voltee, choque con Bella me sorprendí

-Lo sie…nto-dije nervioso

-No, lo siento yo, fue mi culpa-dijo arrepentida

-No, fue mi culpa, no te vi-dije nervioso

-No, está bien-dijo

-Ya me tengo que ir, lo siento-dije nervioso y apresurado dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Espera-dijo

Me detuve, me puse más nervioso, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar

-Tú eres Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿No?-dijo-El chico que castigaron

-Si-dije-Solo dime Edward

-De acuerdo, Edward, enserio me siento culpable por lo que paso-dijo-Quisiera disculparme de alguna forma

-De verdad-dije  
-Si-dijo

En eso veo a la chica que conocí esta mañana, estaba pasando, sabía que no soportaría tener tanta conversación con Bella, la única forma de irme, era ir hacia esa chica

-Lo siento pero no hagas nada

Salí del aula para buscar a la chica que conocí esta mañana, en eso sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo derecho, deje de caminar, volví la mirada hacia atrás y vi a Bella, me puse nuevamente nervioso, aun mas porque me tenia sujeto del brazo, me puse pálido

-Edward, por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes-dijo soltándome el brazo

-No tienes que hacer nada-dije nervioso, empecé a caminar

-Enserio Edward, dime lo que quieres que haga, yo lo cumpliré-dijo caminando junto a mi

-No hace falta-dije  
-Quiero disculparme-dijo, deje de caminar y ella también

-Ya lo hiciste-dije nervioso- solo, déjalo así

Después de eso me fui, ya no podía soportar seguir hablando con ella.

Fui a la recepción del instituto, tenía que hacer algo ahí antes de irme. Cuando entre, me dirigí a la recepción

-Disculpe-dije-Tiene los papeles que pedí la semana pasada-pregunte a la recepcionista

-Lo siento Edward-dijo-aun no los traen, tendrás que venir mañana por ellos-contesto

En eso escuche que alguien entro, volví mi mirada hacia atrás y vi a Bella nuevamente, me puse nervioso otra vez, volví mi mirada hacia la recepcionista-Esta bien vendré mañana por ellos-dije, luego Salí rápido de la recepción, sin mantener una mirada firme hacia Bella.

Depures fui a mi casa, cuando llegue, vi a Dest, que estaba jugando videojuegos y a Emmett que estaba viendo Televisión, subí a mi habitación, y me encerré, fui hacia mi escritorio y saque mi libro de Matemáticas, empecé a copiar algunos ejercicios de mi libro a una hoja y a resolverlos, los ejercicios eran fáciles ya los había visto, así que me tomo menos de 2 minutos en resolver cinco problemas, esto lo hacía para olvidar ese sentimiento de nerviosismo que siento cuando veo a Bella.  
Luego de unas horas, Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, abrí la puerta y vi a Alice

-Alice-dije

-Edward, te tengo una buena noticia-dije

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunte

-Hoy hare una fiesta en la casa-dijo sonriendo

-Otra vez-dije

-Esta vez será divertida-dijo

-Supongo que quieres que este en tu fiesta, ¿Cierto?-dije

-Si, por favor-dijo suplicándome

-De acuerdo-dije

-Que bien hermanito-dijo feliz abrazándome

Después de eso, Alice me dijo que bajara de mi habitación en 30 minutos, luego se fue, me bañe y me cambie de ropa para la fiesta, luego baje a la sala donde vi a Alice parada esperándome en el centro, En menos de una hora la casa se lleno de una gran cantidad de personas, Alice puso una canción con alto volumen, las personas empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, yo solo me dedique a estar metido en mi celular , ya que estaba aburrido en esta fiesta,... hasta que..

-Hola Edward-dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo y largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros

-Hola…-dije confundido por no saber de quién se trataba la chica que estaba entablando conversación conmigo

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?-pregunto esperanzada, sus ojos de color celeste lo demostraban porque brillaban intensamente

-Lo siento…, pero no sé bailar-dije apenado, sabía que dije algo que ella no quería escuchar, pero lo que le dije era verdad, era bueno en los estudios pero era inexperto en bailar, no era mi fuerte

-Pero…

-Escucha no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, estoy seguro que hay varios chicos que quieren bailar contigo-dije

-Está bien-dijo decepcionada, luego se fue

Después de eso seguí con mi celular, en eso escucho que alguien se sienta junto a mi pero no le di importancia, seguí concentrando en lo que estaba haciendo, en eso escucho una voz

-Se ve muy interesante lo que haces Edward-dijo con una voz burlona, pero que se me era conocida, volví mi mirada hacia la voz de la persona de a lado, me sorprendí y me alegre al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, mis labios formaron una sonrisa por la felicidad que sentí, ella, a la que nunca espere ver en esta fiesta, ahora estaba frente a mi sonriéndome

-Tanya-dije emocionado y feliz por verla nuevamente

BUENO CHICAS ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP DEL FIC "ESTAREMOS JUNTOS EN LA ETENIDAD" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 PORFIS DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO SI ME DEJAN UNOS 4 REVIEWS HOY MISMO SUBO EL OTRO CAP .. :D ENTIENDANME CHICAS SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y CON UN REVIEW SUYO ESTARÍA GRITANDO DE FELICIDAD :3 ... AH POR CIERTO GRACIAS A isa28 POR DEJAR MI PRIMER REVIEW :D te lo agradezco y tambien a las lectoras silenciosas Y A LOS QUE ME PUSIERON EN ALERTA Y FAVORITOS DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO ;D


	3. La Quiero a Ella Para Mi

**Capitulo 3**

**Cap. La quiero a ella para mi**

-Hola Ed.…

-Te extrañe mucho-dije abrasándola interrumpiéndola a lo que me estaba diciendo

-Yo también te extrañe amigo mío-dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

-Como es que estas aquí-dije apartándome de Tanya-¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías a Estados Unidos?

-Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, y veo que conseguí sorprenderte-dijo en tono triunfante por haber conseguido su objetivo

De pronto se escucha una voz, gruesa y con tono chistoso que de inmediato la reconocí, la voz era de…

-Emmett-dijimos en unisonó Tanya y yo

-Hola Tanya dijo sonriente, al parecer Emmett también se alegro al ver a Tanya nuevamente-Regresaste, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-dijo fingiendo enfado

-Hola Emmett-dijo sonriéndole también al verlo después de un largo tiempo de estar fuera del país,-Lo siento Emmett -se paro para abrazarlo, Emmett correspondió su abrazo haciéndola girar en el aire en su mismo lugar donde estaba parado teniéndola en sus brazos

-¿Emmett donde esta Alice?-le pregunte cando dejo de abrazar a Tanya-No la he vuelto a ver desde hace rato-le cuestione

-Si la acabo de ver hace unos minutos-respondió-La vi conversando con una chica que nunca la había visto antes en las fiestas de Alice-por unos segundos dejo de hablar pero luego prosiguió-Supongo que debe ser una nueva amiga de ella

-Es cierto ahora que recuerdo Alice me recibió en la puerta cuando la toque, pero vi que detrás de mi había otra chica, pero no le tome importancia así que solo salude a Alice y me fui a buscarte-Tanya dirigió su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome saber que se trataba de mi lo que buscaba

-Bueno, no importa-dije-¿Por cierto Emmett, donde está Rosalie?-pensaba que estaría contigo-dije confundido

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… tuvimos problemas en la mañana y… bueno, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte-dijo algo incomodo-pareciera como si él no quisiera hablar de ese asunto, se le veía en los ojos la profunda tristeza que sentía al recordarlo, me sentí mal por preguntárselo

-Lo siento Emmett-dije arrepentido por haberle hecho sentir mal-yo… no…

-Olvídalo Edward, está bien-dijo volviendo a sonreír

En eso vi a alguien que también no esperaba ver en esta fiesta, *No puede ser* pensé, ella estaba aquí, muy cerca a donde yo me encontraba, me empecé a poner nervioso, me empezaron a sudar las manos, porque era ella…

-*Bella…*-dije en mis pensamientos-*¿Que hacia aquí?*

-Edward, Edward-escuche que alguien me llamaba, reaccione serrando mis pensamientos

-Ah… que pasa-dije confundido

-Estas bien-pregunto Emmett extrañado

-Sí, estoy bien respondí

-Estás seguro-dijo Tanya al igual que Emmett extrañada

-Sí, no se preocupen-dije-Tengo que ir al baño-me levante del sofá y me dirigí al baño, cuando estuve dentro, abrí el caño y me lave mis manos que estaban llenas de sudor por ver a Bella en la fiesta y también mi cara, luego empecé a pensar en Bella, cuando la vi en la escuela estaba hermosa, pero cuando la vi hace poco en la fiesta, se veía aun más hermosa que antes, no estaba maquilada pero la ropa que traía le asentaba muy bien, tenía una blusa de mangas largas y a cuadros que era algo suelta pero eso no impedía ver su hermosa figura de una mujer, traía unos jeans de un azul oscuro y unos vaqueros de botas, que le hacía ser notable entre la multitud de chicas en la fiesta, mientras ellas vestían de una manera muy llamativa, con faldas que pasaban más arriba de sus rodillas sin demostrar mas, y blusas muy pegadas que yacían por encima de sus ombligos y bien maquilladas y con una cabellera perfecta según ellas, pero a mí no me gustaba fijarme en cosas superficiales de las persona sino en el interior de ellas, Bella aparentaba ser humilde con su forma de vestir, pero había que averiguarlo, si era cierto o era mentira, tenía que comprobarlo de alguna forma, sabía lo que sentía por ella, la sensación de nerviosismo, el sudar cuando estoy cerca de ella y paralizarme solo significaba una cosa y sabia lo que era, pero para enfrentarla a ella necesita enfrentarme a mis nervios, y estaba decidido a hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que vencer mis temores para enfrentarme a ella después, en eso escuche el sonido del agua cayendo en el lávamanos la gran cantidad de agua que inmediatamente era absorbida por el orificio en forma de circulo pegado en medio, por debajo del caño, rápidamente serré el caño. Salí del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. De pronto vi algo que me sorprendió mucho, Dest tenía sujeta sus muñecas contra la pared a Bella, mientras él le besaba el cuello ella le decía…

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba desesperada resistiéndose a que la mantuviera contra la pared pero él era más fuerte y no permitía que ella se zafara de él, apretando con más fuerza sus muñecas, ella gritaba con más fuerza cada vez para que la escucharan y alguien vinera a salvarla pero sus gritos no serian escuchados por el fuerte sonido de la música en la fiesta. Verlos de esa forma me molesto mucho.

Dest no se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba observando, puesto que el estaba más concentrado en seguir besando a Bella, que no se percato de mi presencia y al parecer Bella tampoco se dio cuenta de mi ya que seguía resistiéndose a Dest, eso me beneficiaba podía ir hacia ellos sin que él, lo perciba y así podría acercarme, me encamine en dirección hacia ellos y cuando estuve a unos pocos pasos de ellos hable...

-Que pasa-dije llamando la atención de los dos adolecente que yacían besándose en una de las esquinas del corredor, uno lo hacía por placer, la otra no se podía librar de los abusos de él que la tenia atrapada

Dest y Bella volvieron su mirada hacia mí, sorprendidos, ella apenada por la situación en que la encontraron y a la vez aliviada por la misma razón y él se vio en su mirada un gran enojo porque lo interrumpieron de lo que para él era un simple juego y para ella una falta de respeto que no hubiera logrado detener si yo no los hubiera interrumpido.

-Que te pasa imbécil que no ves que este es un lugar privado-dijo Dest gritándome descontroladamente-Lárgate de aquí-dijo furioso

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunte fingiendo no saber la razón-¿Por qué la lastimas de esa forma?

-Que te importa-dijo gritándome de forma despreciable hacia mi, la mirada que emanaba de sus ojos ya no era de furia si no de odio hacia mí, sabía que Dest y yo no tenemos una buena relación de hermanos, pero en esta ocasión me hizo entender que los sentimientos hacia mi eran de total desprecio

-No puedes hacer eso-dije alzando la voz-Estas abusando de ella

-¿Y qué?-dijo sonriendo con una mirada que expresaba poder disfrutar por lo que estaba haciendo, me he podido percatar que Dest cambia su estado de ánimo muy rápido en este momento-Si es cierto, te preo…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo por una fuerte patada que impacto en su pierna por parte de Bella, Dest se aparto de Bella por el fuerte dolor que esta le había provocado, se agacho sujetando fuertemente su pierna lastimada-¡Estúpida!-dijo gritándole a Bella, que inmediatamente fue directo hacia mi poniendose detrás de mí, estaba asustada, lo comprendía por qué no podía salir de este lugar sin antes pasar por Dest, en ese momento no tuve nervios al tener cerca a Bella, porque sentía que debía protegerla.

Dest después de unos segundos se incorporo, una gran rabia, que le hacía aparentar que de sus ojos salieran chispas de fuego, estaba demasiado furioso. Dest fue directo hacia Bella con intención de jalarla, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo detuve su brazo con mi mano, seguidamente le di un puñete en su rostro haciendo que el cayera al suelo, de su nariz salía sangre, al parecer se le había roto por el golpe que le di. No me gustaba la violencia pero no podía permitir que la lastimara nuevamente.

Dest tenía sus manos en su nariz, tapando la sangre que corría incontrolablemente por su labio, el nuevamente se paro, pero esta vez fue directo hacia mí con su mano en forma de puño en dirección a mi rostro, antes de que, su golpe impactara detuve su puño con mi mano, y en un movimiento rápido le di un golpe en su estomago, que hizo que el retrocediera por el dolor, fui hacia el agarrándolo de su camisa, llevándolo contra la pared, use mi maño izquierda para seguir golpeándolo en su estomago, el al principio se resistía pero luego de unos segundos empezó a gritar por el dolor causado, después de un par de minutos deje de golpearlo y volví mi mirada hacia Bella estaba observando la pelea sorprendida.

-Qué esperas Bella vete-dije

-Ah…, si…-dijo yéndose del lugar

Luego tire a Dest por un costado de donde estábamos antes, Dest no se podía levantar por los golpes que fueron causados por mí, pero aun seguía consiente y podía articular palabra.

-Edward… esto no… se va a quedar así-dijo con dificultad-Yo... la quiero a ella para mi, fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar inconsciente.  
Sabía lo que quería decir pero esta vez no va ser tan fácil tener a Bella para él, porque yo estaba decidido a luchar por ella, Dest ya no me iba a vencer.

**Bueno chicas este es el tercer cap del fic "estaremos juntos en la eternidad" espero que les guste…. Déjenme sus opiniones de que les pareció este cap… que tal me quedo feo? .. Mas o menos? o que está bien? Háganmelo saber porfis y gracias por comentar **_**isa28**__** y **__**alissoon97**__** SE LOS AGRADESCO **_** :D los prometido es deuda así que aquí está mi parte de lo que prometí tarde pero lo cumplí aun es el mismo dia jejeje ;D así que está cumplido… **


	4. Una decisión inevitable

**Capitulo 4**

**Cap. Una decisión inevitable**

Después de que Dest quedara inconsciente, lo lleve a su habitación y lo recosté en su cama para después salir de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Cuando regrese a la fiesta empecé a buscar a Bella con la mirada, luego de unos segundos la encontré pero no estaba sola, sino que estaba con Alice, Tanya y Emmett teniendo una conversación, supuse que lo que comentaba se trataba de lo que paso hace poco, fui hacia ellos, Alice se dio cuenta de mí y me sonrió llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, todos volvieron su mirada hacia mí, todos miraron sorprendidos a excepción de Alice, Bella parecía estar seria pero me miraba como si me agradeciera por lo que paso, lo entendí rápidamente

-Edward nunca pensé que te enfrentarías a Dest-dijo con voz burlona sonriente-Vaya que me sorprendiste-dijo golpeando su mano en mi espalda como un estilo de felicitaciones

-Fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a el idiota de de Dest-dijo tanya sonriéndome-Se lo merecía, siempre fue un abusivo

-Sabia que lo harías algún día-dijo Alice-Dest tiene que aprender a ser consciente de sus acciones, nunca me agrado a pesar de ser mi hermano-dijo con voz enojada

-Gracias por ayudarme a escapar de tu hermano-dijo Bella un poco apenada por lo que paso

-No es nada, no podía permitir que te lastimara dije sonriéndole poniéndome ruborizado

-Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado…-dijeron en unisonó los otros tres de forma cantarina-Edward está enamorado, Edward está enamorado, de Bella…

-¡Cállense!-les grite aun mas sonrojado y apenado

-Vamos Edward no puedes negar que tu cara esta roja como un tomate-dijo Emmett riendo, los demás también se empezaron a burlar de mi a excepción de Bella

No pude soportar más sus risas a sí que me fui de ahí muy enojado con ellos. Salí de la fiesta y fui al jardín, empecé a caminar recordando lo que paso, en el momento en el que Bella se puso detrás de mí, yo no tuve nervios pero cuando me dio las gracias, mis nervios volvieron a hacerse presente en aquel instante, no entendía porque me comporto tan extraño con ella, me pongo demasiado nervioso cuando la veo, me habla o por alguna razón cuando me agarro del brazo pero en esa ocasión cuando ella estaba muy cerca de mi no tuve esa sensación de nervios, tal vez fue porque en esa ocasión yo estaba muy enojado con Dest por lo que él le había hecho a ella, me pregunte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera encontrado a Dest besando a Bella a la fuerza?, en eso mis pensamientos fueron cerrados por una voz que reconocí de inmediato, era de…

-Bella-dije-sorprendido volviendo mi mirada hacia ella-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendido ella se acerco hacia mí, vi en su mirada a pesar que era de noche una gran tristeza, ella me abrazo aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo, me quede paralizado por lo que estaba pasando, ella empezó a llorar descontroladamente, no sé cómo pero sin darme cuenta correspondí su abrazo llevando mis maños a su espalda, la abrase delicadamente. La chica que me hacía sentir nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella, me abrazaba fuertemente mientras esta lloraba en mis brazos, sabía lo que sentía, ella necesitaba ser protegida, quería ser protegida por alguien que la haga sentir segura, querida, amada, en ese momento mis nervios desaparecieron como por arte de magia, solo pensaba en hacerla sentir bien.

-Bella…, ´Que tienes, ¿por qué lloras?-pregunte preocupado  
-Gracias…, tú fuiste el único que vino en mi ayuda-dijo llorando con más intensidad

-Por favor, no llores-dije apartándola de mi delicadamente, alce su rostro para que me mirara, estaba llena de lagrimas en sus mejillas, sentí mucha tristeza al verla así, tenía que hacer algo en ese momento para que dejara de llorar-Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando estas triste-dije sonriéndole para darle ánimos y dejara de llorar

En eso ella dejo de llorar, mirándome sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba escuchar eso de mi, en ese instante el silencio reino, solo nuestras miradas se encontraban en ese momento como si solo eso importara, pero después de ese minuto de silencio y miradas encontradas, al final uno tuvo que hablar, deje de agarrar su rostro y retrocedí unos pasos.

-Bueno creo que ya te tienes que ir a tu casa-dije desviando mi mirada-Ya es muy tarde

-Si es verdad-dijo reaccionando, en eso ella se acerco hacia mi nuevamente pero esta vez ella me beso en la mejilla, luego-Adiós Edward-dijo yéndose corriendo rápidamente  
Me quede como tonto en ese momento, la chica que nunca pensé hablarle, ni mucho menos tocarla, al menos no tan rápido, de repente me beso la mejilla, lleve mi mano derecha a la mejilla que fue besada dulcemente por ella, sentí al momento de tocarla su labio humedecido en mí, como si hubiera sido acariciado por un ángel que para mí, ese ángel era ella, cerré mis ojos y sentí como el viento fresco de la noche golpeaba suavemente mi mejilla humedecida que me fue concedida por ella, sonreí como tonto por la alegría de haber estado siquiera por unos minutos con ella.

Después de un rato volví a la fiesta, cuando entre nuevamente a la casa, me percate de que todos los invitados de Alice se estaban retirando, en eso vi a Tanya y a Emmett que se estaban comiendo unos bocaditos que sobraron de la ahora ya concluida fiesta, me dirigí donde estaban ellos, Tanya se dio cuenta de mí y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa

-¿Edward, en donde estabas?-Pregunto Tanya  
-Bueno…, yo…

-Estuviste con Bella ¿Verdad hermano?-dijo Emmett en tono sarcástico

-*Como lo sabia*-dije en mis pensamientos sorprendido

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Bella?- pregunto Tanya sorprendida y al mismo tiempo vi que estaba feliz

-Que no te das cuenta Tanya, este chico es muy penoso-dijo Emmett burlonamente riéndose

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Tanya extrañada-No eras así cuando éramos niños-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi

-Pues solo puedo decirte que han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste-dijo Emmett probando un bocadito de la mesa-Y Edward vivió una….

-Ya cállate Emmett-le grite enojado, después de eso subí a mi habitación, muy molesto con él, ¿Por qué? tuvo que decir eso, ¿ por qué? en este día, ¿Por qué? me hizo sentir mal cuando pensé que hoy iba a ser un día inolvidable para mi, Emmett me hizo recordar a esa ingrata, que pensé haber olvidado, pero me di cuenta que no pude olvidarla después de los años que siguieron, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué, ¿por qué, ¿Por qué?...,empezaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas, por la tristeza que sentía al recordarla a ella, una desgraciada que solo me hizo daño, que me destrozo, que jugó conmigo, para después cansarse de jugar con muñeco, que para ella eso era, un muñeco, un títere, que en realidad era una persona que la amaba con toda su alma, y después fue despreciado y votado como si fuera un trapo sucio, un objeto que había pasado de moda y que sufrió por ella, lloro como si hubiera perdido lo más valioso que tiene una persona, el sentimiento de amar.

Pensé que no iba a volver a amar después de ella, pero me equivoque, cuando vi a Bella, todo ese sentimiento que pensé perder, volvió a mí como si nunca me hubiera hecho falta, fue por eso que me puse nervioso, ahora lo entiendo, sentía miedo del amor que empecé a sentir cuando vi a Bella, por eso me comportaba inseguro con ella, por no tener claro mis sentimientos, por recuperar ese sentimiento que pensé nunca encontrar en otra persona, sin darme cuenta empecé a tener sueño y me dormí profundamente.

Al día siguiente me desperté, siendo alumbrado por el sol que calentaba mi ventana, ¿Espera, el sol?, me incorpore sentándome en mi cama

-El sol salió este día-dije en un susurro, en tono cansado, aun tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño, poco apoco los abrí para encontrarme en mi habitación nuevamente, me pare y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación al entrar, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, abrí la perrilla cayendo el agua en todo mi cuerpo, al dispersarse el agua en la desnudez de mi cuerpo, sentí como el cansancio que tenia se desapareció, seguí mi trayectoria enjabonando mi cuerpo, luego me puse champú en mi cabello para terminar enjuagando mi cuerpo dispersando el champú y el jabón de mi ser, cuando termine de bañarme, me seque con una toalla que yacía puesta en una de las repisas del baño y luego me la puse en mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mi torso desnudo. Salí del baño y me encamine al armario abriéndola, saque una camisa a cuadros de color azul, un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro, unos calcetines blancos y unas zapatillas negras , me vestí con las ropas ya sacadas del armario y mi cabello , intente peinarlo pero era un caso perdido, asi que lo deje alborotado como siempre esta.

Salí de mi habitación y baje al primer piso, vi a Alice y a Emmett sentados en el comedor de la cocina, desayunando, fui hacia ellos y los salude, ellos volvieron su mirada hacia mi

-Hola Edward-dijo Alice sonriéndome

-Hola hermano-dijo Emmett en tono triste-Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal frente a Tanya, discúlpame-dijo parándose

-No te preocupes hermano, no fue tu intención hacerme recordar esa penosa parte de mi vida le dije sonriendo-seguimos siendo amigos ¿vedad?-dije extendiéndole la mano, dándole a entender que lo perdone

-Sí, amigos-dijo dándome la mano, después nos abrazamos

-Que bien que se reconcilien-dijo Alice abrazándonos a los dos

En eso oímos una voz que nos hizo separarnos de inmediato

-Edward-dijo con voz fuerte yendo hacia mí

-Mamá…

Fui interrumpido por la fuerte bofetada que me dio en mi mejilla, lleve mi mano izquierda en mi mejilla, en eso vi en sus ojos un gran enojo hacia mí, también vi a mi papa que estaba al lado de ella, el, también tenía sus ojos llenos de ira hacia mí, no entendía porque me miraban de esa forma y también no comprendía porque mi mama me tiro una bofetada que fue de mi total asombro

-Mamá, ¿Por qué? le hiciste eso a Edward-dijeron sorprendidos en Unisonó Emmett y Alice

- ¡Ustedes dos cállense!-les grito mi papá volviendo su mirada hacia ellos

-Como te atreviste a golpear a tu hermano-dijo gritándome fuertemente

-Que-dije sorprendido, al parece Dest les dijo que yo lo había golpeado, ahora entiendo porque me miraban de esa forma

-¿Edward fuiste tú quien golpeo a tu hermano?, ¿Sí o no?-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi muy enojado- Responde-me exigió a gritos

-Si…-asentí, no podía mentirles a pesar que la verdad fuera tan comprometedora, ellos eran mis padres y debía ser sinceros con ellos

-Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano-dijo aumentando mas la furia que podía notar en sus ojos-No voy a permitir que uses la violencia, como si fueras un delincuente, que vive para hacer daño a los demás, mis hijos no van hacer violentos con los demás-dijo-Quiero, que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo-dijo decido

-¡Que!-dije sorprendido por lo que escuchan mis oídos de los labios de mi padre, no podía cree que mi padre me estaba echando del lugar que yo conocía como hogar, me lastimo mas las palabras de mi padre, que la bofetada que recibí por parte de mi madre.

**bueno chicas este es el cuarto cap del fic "estaremos juntos en la etenidad" espero que les guste y de verdad lo siento por no actualizar estos 2 ultimos dias , estaba ocupada y no pude subir los cap **** pero no se preocupen hoy subo otro cap mas .. para recompensarles dentro de un rato subo el sgte cap! :D y de verdad gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews** _isa28__y__alissoon97__se los agradesco ;D _.. y a la nueva lectora _**Nanis**_** de verdad gracias :3 por comentar ;)**


	5. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Capitulo 5**

**Cap. Un nuevo Hogar**

-Que fue lo que dijiste-dijo Emmett en tono sorprendido pero a la vez enojado

-No puede ser, ustedes son unos estúpidos, como pueden echar a su propio hijo de su casa-dijo Alice casi a gritos-Si mi hermano se va, yo me voy con el-dijo Alice con firmeza decidida

-Como te atreves a faltarnos el respeto-dijo mi mamá gritándole

-Ustedes como se atreven a echar a Edward de esa manera sin ningún remordimiento-dijo retando, con una mirada llena de rencor hacia ellos-Se supone que ustedes son sus padres, deben conocer a su hijo, que nunca les dio motivo para estar molestos, estoy segura que saben eso

-¡Cállate!-Alice-le grito mi papá

-No, Edward siempre fue respetuoso con ustedes, nunca les falto el respeto, solo por una vez que golpeo a Dest ya lo van a echar como si no fuera nada-dijo Alice enojada-En cambio Dest siempre fue todo lo contrario, nunca los respeto y a pesar de eso ustedes creen en sus palabras llenos de odio hacia Edward, que estoy segura que invento

-Ya basta Alice-le grito furioso mi papa

-Lo que dijo Alice es la verdad, ustedes siempre apoyaron a Dest en todo a pesar de que él, no los obedecía-dijo Emmet fuertemente-Yo también me voy con Edward si él se marcha, además yo soy mayor de edad y puedo ocuparme de Edward y Alice y a si no verle la cara a Dest y tampoco a ustedes

-Emmett, no digas mas-dije con la mirada hacia el suelo, en mis ojos se asomaba unas lagrimas, del dolor que sentía en el pecho por lo que acaba de pasar-Ellos ya tomaron una decisión-dije luchando para que mi voz no se me torciera-Recuerda que Alice es menor de edad y no puede irse de aquí, porque aun esta bajo la tutela de mis padres hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por eso quiero que te quedes y la protejas ya que yo ya no podre hacerlo

-Pero…-Dijeron en unisonó Alice y Emmett

-No se preocupen yo ya me voy-dije volteando mi cuerpo para salir de la cocina y luego irme de la casa que me vio crecer y que minutos antes podía decir que era mi hogar, desviando mi mirada, para no ver a los que son mis padres y me desterraron de sus vidas

Después de unos segundos Salí de la casa de los que se hacían llamar mis padres y me encamine en la soldad de la calle, no sabía a dónde me dirigía pero estaba consciente de que nada sería como antes.

Camine por varios minutos, de pronto vi un restaurante que me hizo recordar que no había desayunado, empecé a tener hambre pero no tenía dinero para ordenar algo, vi a varias familias que desayunaban felices, eso me hizo sentir un poco desdichado, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, ya todo había pasado y tenía que aceptarlo, tengo que superar este obstáculo que la vida me puso en mi camino, nuevamente se empezaron a acumular varias lagrimas en mis ojos, no podía soportar la tristeza, una lagrima cayo por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, en eso escuche una voz que me sorprendió, era de….

-Rosalie-dije sorprendido volteando hacia ella, nunca pensé encontrármela en este lugar, ni mucho menos en esta situación muy complicada por la estoy pasando, aunque tal vez igual se iba a enterar por medio de Emmett

-¿Edward que haces aquí?-pregunto-¿Por qué estas llorando?-dijo preocupada

-Bueno…, es que… yo…-No sabía que decir en ese momento, pero ella tenía que saberlo de alguna forma

-Mis padres me echaron de su casa-dije con dificultad, en ese momento quería romper en llanto

-Que-dije sorprendida-Como fueron capaces de echar a su hijo-dijo enojada

-Lo siento, creo que no debí contarte-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-No, por supuesto que hiciste bien al contarme lo que te sucedió-dijo-Edward no estás solo, no voy a permitir que duermas en la calle como si fueras nadie

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunte confundido

-Te voy a llevar con mis padres, estoy segura que ellos te van a aceptar para que vivas con nostros-dijo con una gran confianza y seguridad en sus palabras, era como si supiera exactamente lo que pensarían sus padres

-¿Estás segura de eso?-pregunte

-Si-dijo agarrándome del brazo y llevándome hacia su auto que no me di cuenta que traía hasta hace un segundo-Además eres mi amigo y el hermano de mi novio-dijo abriéndome la puerta de copiloto de su auto para que entrara, luego me soltó el brazo y fue hacia el lado del conductor.

Me subí al auto y ella también luego manejo en dirección a su casa, en el transcurso del viaje no hablamos, yo tenía mi cabeza agachada, pensando en las cosas que me sucedieron ayer y ella supuse que estaba atenta a manejar sin distracción de mi parte, cuando llegamos a su casa, nos bajamos rápidamente del auto. Rosalie abrió la puerta de su casa que estaba dentro del bosque de forks, luego entramos

-Edward espera aquí-dijo antes de irse a no sé donde, me senté en uno de los sofás que había en la sala, empecé a pensar porque me sucedían cosas malas no lo entiendo, cuando pensaba haber encontrado la felicidad en ella, aparecen problemas, primero porque Dest estuvo abusando de Bella y la defendí, luego el, me insinuó que le gustaba ella, y después mis padres me echaron de su casa fríamente, cuando pensaba que la vida había sido dura conmigo ahora estoy en casa de la novia de mi hermano que según ella piensa que sus padres me dejaran vivir en su casa sin antes ponerme una condición, bueno en este momento no se que pensar, aunque sabía que los padres de Rosalie eran muy buenos conmigo y yo me sentía muy bien cuando estaba con ellos, a decir verdad si me gustaría vivir en esta casa.

De pronto apareció Rosalie nuevamente pero esta vez venia acompañada de sus padres, me pare y los salude

-Buenos días Carlisle, Esme-dije

-Hola Edward-dijo Esme sonriendo yendo hacia mí, me abrazo, cuando lo hizo me sentí bien, cómodo en los brazos de ella, ese acto de cariño me hizo sentirme protegido y querido, algo que nunca había sentido con mi mamá, sonríe correspondiendo su abrazo

-Hola Edward-dijo Carlisle sonriendo-Que bueno que viniste a visitarnos

-La verdad Edward no vino para eso-anuncio Rosalie

-¿Que quiere decir Rosalie con eso, Edward?-me pregunto Esme confundida, apartándose de mi

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres me echaron de su casa hace ya varios minutos-dije triste

-Por dios, no puede ser-dijo Esme sorprendida y a la vez angustiada

-¿Eso es verdad?-dijo Carlisle sorprendido-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-me pregunto

-Bueno ayer tuve una pelea con Dest y…

Fui interrumpido por Esme que de inmediato llevo sus manos a mi rostro, como si estuviera buscando una herida en mi-  
Estas herido, tu hermano te ha lastimado-pregunto preocupada, se veía que estaba muy preocupada por mí, me sentí como si fuera un niño al que sufrió un accidente y su madre preocupada busca su herida para sanar la parte de su cuerpo lastimado, sentí una gran alegría y un enorme deseo de que la mujer que ahora esta frente a mi acariciando mi rostro de forma maternal fuera mi madre, en mis ojo se asomaron lagrimas de felicidad y cariño por ser querido en este momento, mis lagrimas cayeron sin mi consentimiento, y abraze fuertemente a la mujer que estaba angustiada por mi fuertemente, empecé a llorar en sus brazos, como un pequeño abrazando a su madre por caerse de su bicicleta, no quería soltarla en ese momento por nada de este mundo

-Edward que te pasa-dijo Esme sorprendida y a la vez correspondiendo mi abrazo-¿Por qué lloras? pregunto confundida

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí-dije en llanto

-No me lo agradezcas-dijo-Yo lo hago porque para mí eres importante y te quiero Edward como si fueras parte de mi familia-dijo Eme con voz maternal-No llores por favor Edward

-Está bien-asentí apartándome de Esme lentamente, ella llevo sus manos a mi rostro sacando con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían por mi mejilla-Edward no me gusta que estés triste, me gustaría ver una sonrisa tuya

-Lo siento, ya no estaré triste-dije sonriéndole

-A si me gusta que sonrías-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa tiernamente

-¿Edward podrías seguir contando lo que paso antes de que te echaran y fue la causa de que ahora te encuentres con nosotros?-dijo Carlisle

-Sí, bueno la verdad es que yo fui quien golpeo a Dest porque el se estaba aprovechando de una compañera de mi aula y a causa de golpearlo mis padres decidieron echarme-respondí

-¿Pero tus padres saben cuál fue la razón porque golpeaste a Dest?-pregunto

-No lo saben pero estoy suponiendo que Dest les menciono una mentira a tal grado que ellos me echaran de su casa, pero ya no puedo hacer nada-respondí

-Vaya no puedo creerlo-dijo Rosalie enojada-Esos padres que tienes le creen más al imbécil de Dest que a Edward-dijo ella volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Tal vez te enojes por lo que te voy a decir pero tus padres son unos verdaderos idiotas y tu hermano es un repugnante asqueroso-dijo con tono de asco en su voz

-Rose-dijo llamándole la atención-No digas esas cosas

-Es la verdad-dijo ella en su defensa

-No, lo que dice Rosalie es cierto-dije aunque me duela escuchar que a mis padres le falten el respeto al igual que a mi hermano ella tiene toda la razón, ellos se ganaron que los insulten de esa forma-sentí una gran pena y un dolor al pronunciar esas palabas ten frías que decía de mis padres

-¿No tienes donde vivir, cierto?-pregunto Carlisle como sabiendo lo que sería mi respuesta

-No tengo donde vivir-respondí algo apenado

-Sabia que dirías eso-dijo sonriendo-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo y mi familia?

-De verdad-dije sorprendido y alegra por lo que acababa de escuchar, Carlisle me pregunto si quería vivir con su familia, aun no podía creerlo, viviría con ellos que siempre han sido amables conmigo-Si , si quiero vivir con ustedes-sentía que mi vida comenzaría de nuevo, me sentí feliz, ahora tendría una nueva familia

-Que bien Edward-dijo Esme contenta de que haiga aceptado la propuesta del hombre que es su esposo  
-Bueno ya está decidido, a partir de este momento eres un miembro más de la familia Hale-dijo Carlisle yendo hacia mí, puso su mano en mi hombro, y me sonrió de una forma de muy placentera por haber aceptado su propuesta seguramente, pero también vi en su mirada una gran alegría y contento por mí, era como si me diría que el estuvo esperando este momento por mucho tiempo-Te llevare a tu cuarto-yo asentí sin nada más que decir.

Carlisle me llevo a una habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, cuando entramos vi que el lugar era muy amplia, tenía una gran ventana transparente que abarcaba casi la altura y el ancho de las demás paredes de la habitación, tenía un gran estante de libros y de discos musicales, además tenía una un televisar y varias cosa que me parecieron extrañas, era como si en esta habitación hubiera vivido antes alguien

-¿Carlisle, alguien vivía aquí?-pregunte

-No, nadie ha vivido en esta habitación-dijo

-Ah…, bueno gracias por darme esta habitación tan amplia Carlisle-dije sonriendo

-No me lo agradezcas, para mí es un verdadero gusto darte esta habitación-dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias de todas formas-dije antes de que el empezara a salir de la habitación

-Edward, hay ropa en el armario, tal vez se han de tu talla y te gusten, porque no te la pruebas-dijo como si esperara eso-Yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, no podre mostrarte toda la habitación pero confió en que podrás averiguarlo, no se te hará difícil, se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego-fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Empecé a recorrer la habitación, observaba detenidamente las cosas que había en el interior, me pude dar cuenta de que tenía baño propio y que era también muy amplio, luego también vi que había una cama, un sofá, un amplio armario, una lámpara que yacía sobre un escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama y varias cosas que tiene una habitación de dormir, pero a mí no me interesaba lo que tenga o no tenga esta habitación. Fui al armario y lo abrí, me di cuenta que había una gran cantidad de ropas y diversidades de calzados, me sorprendí, pero aun no me quería probar nada de este armario, me sentía cansado por todo lo que había pasado, en eso escuche que alguien toco la puerta. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, vi a Rosalie frente a mí, tenia un papel en su mano y su celular en la otra

-Edward les llame a Alice, Emmett y Tanya y les dije lo que paso-dijo mirando hacia mi cuarto, se veía en su mirada que estaba sorprendida y extrañada, me pareció raro-Van a venir cuando salgan del instituto

-¿Espera Como sabes que Tanya ha regresado de viaje?-pregunte confundido-Y también no sabía que ella iba a asistir al instituto de forks

-Pues es mí prima-dijo en tono burlona-Ella me dijo una semana antes de su llegada aquí que vendría

-Ah… ya entiendo-dije-¿Tu tampoco fuiste al instituto hoy?-le pregunte

-Pues, no fui porque te encontré en la calle cuando me dirigía hacia allá-respondió-Pero no te preocupes, no quería ver al idiota de Dest que lamentablemente es mi compañero de clase-dijo en tono de enojo hacia él, al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaba Dest, se veía en su mirada el odio que sentía por él, era más como si lo aborreciera, bueno sabia que ella no tenía tantas amistades como Alice por su carácter fuerte. Al menos viviendo aquí iba a librarme de las continuas fiestas que organiza Alice, aquí sin duda iba hacer más tranquilo el ambiente, eso me gustaba.

-¿Edward veo que mi papa te instalo en la habitación de mi hermano?-pregunto sorprendida

-Que esta habitación es de tu hermano, no lo sabía-dije en mi defensa-yo…

-No te preocupes Edward-dijo riéndose por la cara que había puesto de sorprendido-Esta habitación iba hacer de mi hermano pero el murió al momento de nacer-dijo poniéndose algo seria

-Enserio nunca me imagine que alguna vez ibas a tener otro hermano aparte de Jasper-respondí sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar mis oídos

-Que bien que te lo hayan dado-dijo volviendo a formar una sonrisa en sus labios-Ya tenía mucho tiempo de que mi papá no permitía que nadie entrara a esa habitación a excepción de mi mamá

-Ah…, pero no entiendo porque esta habitación se parece al de un adolescente, si tu hermano murió cuando nació-dije confundido

-Pues mis padres siempre cambiaba la apariencia de la habitación de mi hermano cuando este cumplía años-dijo suspirando-Era como si no hubieran superado su muerte

-Lo siento-dije respetando el sufrimiento de sus padres

-Sí, bueno si viviera tendría más o menos tu edad, pero bueno ya no importa-dijo-Ah.., casi se me olvida mi mama quiere que bajes para que comas algo-dijo yéndose

-¿Oye y cuando cumple años?-pregunte

-El próximo año, cumple 18-dijo antes de irse bajando las escaleras

Vaya no me esperaba enterarme de esa noticia, Jasper y Rosalie iban a tener un hermano pero murió, Carlisle me dio la habitación del que desgraciadamente fue su hijo fallecido, el tendría mi edad si viviera, hubiera sido divertido, seriamos amigos como lo soy con sus hermanos, me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo.

Baje al primer piso y busque a Esme, no se me hizo difícil encontrarla puesto que ya conocía casi toda la casa, porque seguidamente venia aquí de visita. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algo, me acerque a ella y le hable

-¿Qué está preparando? -pregunte curioso, ella volvió su mirada hacia mi

- Unos…  
Fue interrumpida porque tocaron la puerta de la casa, me pareció extraño quien tocaría la puerta de una casa que estaba en medio de un bosque

-Yo abro-le dije a Esme antes de ir hacia la puerta

Cuando fui hacia la puerta y la abrí vi a una persona sonriente que nunca me imaginé ver tan pronto, me alegro que este frente a mí, sabía que iba a regresar este año pero no tan pronto, por eso me emocione más, era  
-Jasper, amigo-dije contento de que este aquí

**Lo cumplí aquí el nuevo cap .. aun es el mismo día! Jajaja .…Chicas alguien por ahí ¿? jejeje espero que les guste este cap .. Este cap está más largo que los anteriores si se dan cuenta :)…. Espero que le gusten así un poco más extenso … bueno centrándonos en el cap .. Que malos son los padres de Edward verdad? Menos mal que Ed tiene bueno amigos :D no lo creen? háganme saber sus opiniones de que les pareció el cap … ah por cierto gracias y gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews … me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo :D .. Sin más que decir hasta mañana! que es el día que voy a subir el sgte cap… cuídense chicas! **


	6. DespuésDeTodoMiVidaNoVaHacerTa nMala

**Capitulo 6**

**Después de Todo mi Vida no va Hacer Tan Mala**

-Hola Edward-dijo feliz de verme

-Me da gusto verte nuevamente-dije sonriendo

-A mí también, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo de volviéndome la sonrisa

-Ah, si pasa-dije poniéndome a un costado de la puerta para que entrara

-Vaya para serte sincero no esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo cuando ya estaba en el interior de la casa

-Si lo mismo digo, pero…

Fui interrumpido por Jasper-Mamá-dijo yendo hacia Esme abrazándola, me pareció muy tierno que él, abrazara a su madre, me sentía incómodo sabía que estorbaba en este momento así que decidí salir de la casa por un momento. Cuando Salí me dirigí hacia el pueblo, sabía que Emmett y los demás estaban en el instituto, el, como profesor de deportes y las otras como estudiantes, empecé a caminar por el pueblo, en eso veo una publicación pegada en la pared de una tienda, note que tenia una fotografía de un chico que tenía casco, leí lo que decía en el cartel-Famoso corredor de autos de carreras Jacob Black, llega mañana aquí para una entrevista sobre su reciente triunfo en una carrera que se realizó en Australia hace algunas semanas atrás-me pareció grandioso que una celebridad llegue a forks, seguí mi camino recorriendo todo el pueblo, vi un anuncio de trabajo en la ventana de un local de comida rápida, que necesitaba ayudante de limpieza, yo necesitaba un empleo de cualquier cosa, así que este empleo me parecía bien para comenzar a trabajar. Entre al local que se hacía llamar Resby, vi a varias personas sentadas en las mesas disfrutando la comida que servían aquí, ví al hombre que estabaen la recepción tomando apuntes de las ordenes de las personas que entraban seguidamente al local y hacían su cola esperando que los atiendan, me forme en la cola para esperar mi turno de hablar con el recepcionista, cuando llego el momento de hablar con el que sería mi compañero de trabajo si me aceptaban en este lugar me puse un poco nervioso, pero al final hable…

-Disculpe vine por el anuncio de trabajo-dije

-Ah, sí, bueno entonces primero llene este currículo y cuando termine vuelva para llevarlo con el gerente-dijo sacando el círculo y un lápiz para después dármelos-Está bien-dije recibiéndolos, me senté en una mesa que encontré vacía y empecé a llenar la hoja que me ayudaría a conseguir el trabajo, cuando concluí con el papel de color blanco me dirigí hacia el recepcionista y le entregue el lápiz y el papel con la información que pedía, después el hombre de cabello oscuro me guio hacia una habitación donde se suponía que estaría el gerente del local donde me encontraba, el recepcionista me dio otra vez el currículo-Muéstrale la hoja al gerente cuando entres a su oficina-dijo antes de dejarme en la puerta, y me quede solo nuevamente, solo estaba frente a mí, la puerta que sería mi ingreso a un empleo que me ayudaría a ganar mi propio dinero. Entre a la que es la oficina del señor gerente, vi a un hombre de piel morena, de cabellera risada y blanca sentado detrás de un escritorio, el hombre me dijo que me sentara en uno de los asientos que había en la supuesta oficina, tome asiente y hable...

-Vine por el anuncio de trabajo-le dije dándole el currículo

-Lo sé, Frank me lo dijo hace unos momentos por teléfono-dijo recibiendo el currículo

El gerente empezó a leer el papel que llene con la información que me pedio esta, vi que lo leia con mucho interés, después de unos segundos volvió su mirada hacia mi y sus labios articularon palabra…

-Según lo que acabo de leer en este currículo dice que eres estudiante de instituto y que quieres un horario de trabajo después de salir de clases-dijo-Y que aun eres menor de edad-cuestiono

-Ah, sí es señor-dije firmemente

-Bueno, como necesitamos urgente a un empleado de limpieza-sonrió-Quedas contratado-dijo extendiendo su brazo-No te preocupes por el horario, cuando salgas del instituto, vienes directo aquí para iniciar tu oficio desde mañana

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor-dije estrechando su mano-No lo defraudare-dije sonriendo

Después de eso Salí del local de comida rápida que seríael lugar, donde comenzaría a trabajar desde mañana y me dirigí a la que ahora es mi nueva casa, cuando llegue, vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá de la sala cuando subí las escaleras del primer piso, cuando me vio sonrió y se dirigió a mi

-Me entere hace una hora que Ahora vives aquí-dijo en tono feliz-Es como si ahora ´pertenecieras a mi familia, somos como hermanos entonces-dijo abrazándome de alegría-No te parece estupendo-dijo apartándose de mi

-Ah, si-asentí sonriendo

-Oye que te parece si esperamos a Emmett y a las chicas afuera del instituto, cuando salgan-propuso

-Mientras esperamos el momento de ir al instituto, podemos hace algo ¿no?-dijo

-¿Que podríamos hacer?-pregunte

-Pues, no se-dijo-Pensé que a ti se te ocurriría algo-menciono

-Bueno yo no se-dije en mi defensa  
En eso apareció Rosalie subiendo las escaleras, tenía en sus manos un folleto, Jasper fue hacia ella

-Rosalie, ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto poniéndose en su camino

-Encontré este folleto, que habla sobre un corredor de autos de carrera Jacob Back-dijo deteniéndose

-Edward y yo vamos a ir al instituto para esperar a los demás, ¿Quieres venir?-dijo Jasper

-De acuerdo-asintió

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de ir al instituto, Jasper ofreció llevarnos a Rosalie y a mí en su auto, nosotros aceptamos y luego nos dirigimos al instituto. Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y vimos a varios estudiantes salir del instituto, de pronto vimos salir a Tanya y Alice del instituto juntas, Jasper las llamo por su nombre, provocando que las adolescentes sorprendieran al momento de dirigir sus miradas hacia él, sonrieron cuando lo vieron y luego se dirigieron a nosotros, Alice, se abalanzo sobre Jasper al momento de llegar hacia donde estábamos, era de esperarse ellos son novios, Tanya también saludo a su primo, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió

-Hola Edward-dijo

-Hola Tanya-le de volví la sonrisa

-¿Viniste por Bella?-dijo de forma burlona

-No es por eso que estoy aquí-dije sonrojándome

-Vamos Edward no es para tanto-dijo riéndose

-Pero Bella se sorprendió porque no fuiste a clases-comento

-Enserio-dije sorprendido, nunca me imaginé escuchar eso, pero me gusto saber que se preocupó por mí-¿Estas en nuestra clase?-le pregunte

-Mira ahí esta Bella-dijo volviendo su mirada a otro lado-¿Por qué no vas hacia ella?

-Que-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia donde ella observaba

Efectivamente ahí estaba Bella, apoyada en una camioneta de color naranja, que tenía una apariencia gastada, en ese momento quise ir hacia ella-Está bien-le dije a Tanya antes de ir hacia Bella, camine despacio hacia la chica que me gustaba y cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, se dio cuenta y me vio sorprendida, le sonreí

-Hola Bella-dije

-Hola Edward-me devolvió la sonrisa

-Que...

Fui interrumpido por varios chicos que empezaron a corre, volví mi mirada hacia ellos y vi a varias personas reunidas en un solo lugar, era como si hubiera pasado o estaría pasando algo grave

-Que pasa-pregunto Bella confundida

-No sé, pero vamos a ver-dije

-Está bien-dijo

Fuimos hacia donde habían varios estudiantes reunidos, y nos metimos entre ellos para poder saber quién o qué es el causante de tanto alboroto, cuando me di cuenta vi a Dest y a Tanya discutiendo fuertemente, me sorprendí por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no podía creerlo, escuche que ellos estaban peleándose por mi causa…

-Como te atreviste a mentirles a tus padres para que echaran a Edward de su casa-dijo ella gritándole a Dest

-A ti que te importa-dijo fastidiado

-Me importa porque él es mi amigo-dijo retándolo con la mirada, se le veía en sus ojos una gran furia, enojo, descontento, rencor hacia el chico que era mi hermano, era como si no soportara verlo

-Vaya y desde cuando eres la protectora de mi estúpido hermano-dijo enojado-El es una basu...

-No pudo continuar insultándome por el puñete que le dio Tanya irónicamente en el mismo punto del rostro donde anteriormente yo también le di un puñete, en la nariz, empezó a sangrar nuevamente, el llevo su mano a su otra vez lastimada nariz, se quejo de dolor-Imbécil como te atreviste-dijo formando un puño en su maño, luego se lo lanzo al cuerpo de Tanya, pero ella detuvo el ataque con sus manos y rápidamente le tiro una patada en el rostro de Dest, el cayo al suelo por el impacto del golpe, empezó a salir sangre de sus labios

-A mi no me alces la mano, baboso-dijo llena de ira por lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer contra su persona. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa por el ridículo que Dest paso en manos de Tanya, los demás también se empezaron a reír de él, sabía que ella sabia pelear por que cuando éramos niños tomamos clases juntos de Karate y no me sorprendió que pusiera en su lugar a Dest, en eso Bella que estaba a mi costado me hablo….

-Tu amiga si que sabe defenderse-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Si-asentí orgulloso de tener una amiga como Tanya

De pronto Emmett apareció y puso el orden entre los alumnos alborotados por lo que sucedió, Dest solo se subió a su auto y se fue de ahí, Emmett fue hacia Tanya y le llamo la atención

-Tanya no debiste hacerle eso a Dest-dijo Emmett un poco enojado, no porque le preocupara el, si no porque hizo que lo alumnos fomentaran desorden

-Está bien-dijo aun molesta-Ya no volveré a golpearlo

En ese momento pensé que mi vida no sería tan mala después de todo por tener amigos como ellos y que de alguna forma se preocupan mucho por mí, y estando cerca de Bella me hacía sentir mejor, ya no me preocuparía de estar viviendo en la calle, ahora solo deseaba estar con ella, ese era mi anhelo, pero solo como amigos, hasta que sintamos mutuamente lo que yo ahora siento por esa chica

**Sé que les dije que iba actualizar hace días pero no tuve tiempo y cuando lo tuve se me vino otra historia para hacer.. De verdad lo siento ..….. Pero bueno… Espero les guste chicas .. Que les pareció? Edward tiene muy buenos amigos verdad? .. por el momento no va a ver mucho drama .. si se dan cuenta verán que yo lo alargo mucho creo que ni siquiera pasan 2 días desde que se conoció con Bella pero bueno asi escribo jejeje soy nueva xD jejeje en fin espero les haiga gustado…ahora si Chaiito.. ah me olvida .. si.. eh.. por cierto si quieren… lean una mini historia que ya la publique en mi cuenta de fanfiction ,si quieren la buscan, es una combinación de Digimon con Crepúsculo si quieren léanlo… y me dejan un comentario de que tal me quedo esa mini historia .. en realidad creo que es un ONE SHOT aunque no está bien explicada en realidad termina inconclusa.. se llama " Nessie en el Digimundo" En fin si quieren pasen a leerlo.. Ahora si chaitoo! .. Creo que ya las aburrí!.. BYE!**


	7. Que me Pasa

**Capitulo.7**

**Que me pasa**

Después de todo el alboroto ocasionado en el instituto. Los estudiantes que habían disfrutado del espectáculo que finalizo hace ya unos minutos, empezaron a retirarse, fui hacia Emmett y Tanya.

-Tanya, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dije confundido, no sabía porque me protegía mucho, era como si para ella, era su deber, algo que debía cumplir, no lo entendía

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ella

-¿Por qué, desde que éramos niños siempre me has defendido?-dije insistentemente

-Eres mi amigo- dijo sonriéndome antes de empezar a caminar en dirección hacia su auto

Fui tras ella de verdad quería saber ¿por qué me cuidaba como si fuera un niño?, que necesitara protección, la agarre del brazo, ella se volvió hacia mi

-Tanya dime ¿por qué lo haces?-dije serio

-Ya te lo dije Edward-dijo retirando con su mano derecha mi mano que tenia agarrada su brazo izquierdo

-Está bien-dije suspirando-Lo siento-dije arrepentido por preocuparme de algo sin importancia

-No creas que te defiendo porque pienso que eres débil, yo sé perfectamente que eres capaz de protegerte por tu cuenta, pero siento de verdad que es mi deber hacerlo-dijo-No preguntes ¿por qué me lo dices?, porque no te pienso responder-dijo firmemente

-De acuerdo-dije-Entonces permite que te agradezca por las veces que me defendiste-dije llevándola hacia mí, pero fui detenido por sus manos que se posaron en mi pecho impidiendo que la abrazara-¿Qué haces?-pregunte confundido, retire mis manos de su espalada

-No quiero que hagas eso, no conmigo-dijo retrocediendo unos pasos hasta apoyarse en su auto

-¿Por qué?-pregunte aun mas confundido

-En este momento tú no me ves como amiga-dijo-Ese abrazo no es para mí sino para Bella

-Que-dije despertando de mi confusión-Bella…, ah tienes razón, lo siento Tanya-dije apenado-¿Co te diste cuenta?

-Porque me mirabas como la ves a ella-respondió-Edward no quiero que me mires con otros ojos-dijo enojada-No puedes hacerlo-dijo abriendo la puerta del coche, luego se subió-Recuerda que somos amigos y quiero que siempre lo seamos-es lo último que escuche de sus labios antes que se fuera

Ella tenía razón ¿por qué la vi de esa forma?, no lo entiendo ¿por qué la mire como a Bella?, que me está pasando, nunca antes pensé que la miraría como mujer, se supone que es mi mejor amiga, no debo sentir nada más que amistad por ella, así como ella misma lo dice no quiero perder la amistad que tenemos por una confusión, tal vez pensé que por un momento con la que estaba conversando era Bella, si eso debe ser, no creo que me esté empezando a gustar Tanya, eso es totalmente absurdo..

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Emmett que venía hacia mi apresurado, se paro al frente mio y se veía en su mirada una gran confusión

-Que querías con Tanya-pregunto algo enojado, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros-¿Pensé que estabas enamorado de Bella?

-Que…, claro que me gusta Bella, estoy enamorado de ella-dije fastidiado por el comentario tonto de Emmett, enserio no entendí porque dijo eso

-Es que la forma en que la mirabas, era la misma mirada con la que ves a Bella-dijo en tono serio

-No me gusta Tanya, sabes que yo la quiero como una amiga desde que éramos niños-le grite furioso, no puede ser, ella me dijo lo mismo que Emmett, no puedo estar sintiendo gusto por otra chica, cuando recién me di cuenta que amo a Bella, mucho menos si esa chica es Tanya

-Si entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dijo alzando la voz-pero quieras aceptarlo o no, Tanya ya no es una niña, sea convertido en una mujer hermosa que puede atraer a cualquier hombre incluyéndote a ti-dijo firmemente-Y lo sabes perfectamente

-No digas tonterías Emmett, yo nunca la voy a ver a ella como mujer-fue lo último que le dije antes de irme enojado, no podía creer lo que me dijo pero no era por eso que me moleste con él, sino por el simple hecho de que él puede que tenga razón al decirme todo lo que me dijo y que Tanya se ha convertido en una mujer muy linda, bonita pero a pesar de todo no me puede gustar ella, yo quiero a Bella, la quiero a ella, no voy a permitir que mis sentimientos de amistad hacia Tanya no intervengan en mi amor por Bella, eso nunca.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la carretera pero no pasaba ningún vehículo, seguí caminando sin tomarle importancia cuando escucho venir a un auto por detrás que después se estaciono junto a mí, en ese momento vi que era la camioneta De Bella

-Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Bella sacando su cabeza por la ventana que yacía abierta, ella me sonrió

-Bella, pensé que te habías ido a tu casa-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Tuve que hacer algo antes de ir hacia mi casa-respondió-pero dime, ¿Por qué estas caminando por la carretera?, puede ser peligroso-dijo

-Es que quería estar solo-dije-Bella podrías llevarme al pueblo en tu camioneta-le pedí

-Claro-respondió-súbete

-Gracias-le agradecí, después de eso me subí en el asiento de copiloto junto a Bella, después ella empezó a conducir hacia el pueblo. Después de unos segundos ella me hablo…

-Edward, lo siento-dijo algo culpable, yo no lo entendía

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte confuso

-Por mi culpa te peleaste con tu hermano y a causa de eso tus padres te echaron de su casa-dijo agachando su mirada hacia el volante

-No es tu culpa, la verdad es que Dest nunca me soporto como hermano y mis padres, a ellos nunca les importe-dije-pero me siento mejor ahora, porque vivo en la casa de unos amigos y me siento bien con ellos, no te preocupes-dije sonriéndole nuevamente

-Aun a si me siento mal-dijo aun con la mirada hacia abajo

-Bella…

-No, Edward creo que no vas a lograr que me sienta bien-dijo

-Bella, no es eso, mira al frente-dije por precaución- No deberías agachar tu vista de la carretea

-Tienes razón-dijo volviendo su mirada al frente-Lo siento

-Es que tengo mis razones para decir eso-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia la ventana

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundida

-Nada, olvídalo-respondí algo cansado, tenía mucho sueño, no lo entendía, me sentía sin fuerzas en ese momento-Bella, mejor llévame a la casa de mis amigos-dije en voz baja-Con los que vivo

-Está bien pero me tienes que indicar dónde está su casa-dijo-Pero primero tengo que llenar el tanque de combustible a la camioneta, debo hacer una parada en el pueblo para eso

-Pues, date prisa-dije sintiendo mareos, tenía mi garganta seca y cada vez me era imposible hablar, también empecé a tener malestar de cuerpo, y a sudar

-Falta poco para llegar al pueblo-dijo

-Tengo ganas de vomitar-dije con dificultad

-Que-dijo Bella volviendo su mirada hacia mí, me sentía muy mal, no comprendía porque, mis ojos me ardían, y tenía mucho calor-No puede ser Edward, estas ardiendo en fiebre-dijo cuando ya ha había puesto su mano sobre mi frente-Rayos te tengo que llevar al hospital-dijo volviendo su mano hacia el volante, se escuchaba angustiada

-Para la camioneta-dije, ya no podía soportar por mucho tiempo las nauseas

-Que, Ya vamos a llegar al hospital-dijo

-Bueno entonces prefieres que vomite en tu camioneta-dije aguantando el no arrojar en el vehículo de la chica que me gustaba

-Ok está bien-dijo frenando la camioneta

Ni bien se detuvo Salí disparado con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mis piernas, fui hacia un árbol que había por ahí y empecé a vomitar detrás del árbol, sentía como si se quisieran salir mis órganos que estaban en mi cuerpo cada vez que vomitaba, la sensación era horrible, no entendía que me había caído mal si esta mañana apenas comí unas cuantas frutas que Esme me había dado, pero no creo que eso me haya provocado lo que estoy pasando ahora, De pronto escuche unos pasos detrás de mí que se acercaban

-Edward…-dijo ella angustiada, deje de vomitar y sentir nauseas, volví mi mirada hacia ella, camine hacia Bella difícilmente porque me temblaban mis piernas, cuando estuvimos a pocos centímetros entre los dos, me empezó a dar vueltas y doler la cabeza.

-Bella…-fue lo último que mencione antes de desvanecerme.

**Chicas lo siento por no subir antes .. Los meses pasados y estas semanas que vienen pz aun no tengo una fecha establecida para subir los cap. .. Porque no sé cuando pueda escribir ..siempre tengo que hacer algo o lo otro .. o mi tarea ..trabajos y eso ocupa mi tiempo :/ pero tratare de subir lo más pronto posible … hoy subo 2 cap seguidos(este cap está muy corto :( … ) … espero les haiga gustado este cap :) sin más que decir chau..! :3**


	8. Reaccionando Mal

**Capitulo 8**

**Cap. Reaccionando Mal**

Desperté en una habitación que parecía de hospital, ahora recordaba que me había sentido mal cuando estaba con Bella en su camioneta, después me baje de ahí y empecé a vomitar, luego camine hacia ella y lo último que recuerdo es que dije su nombre al momento de estar frente a frente, todo se volvió oscuro después y ya no me acuerdo nada desde ese momento. Volví mi mirada hacia todos los lados de la habitación sin encontrar a nadie, en eso escuche abrirse la puerta, volví mi mirada hacia la persona que entraba, y note que era…

-Carlisle-dije sorprendido, Ahora recordaba que él era doctor, en el hospital de Forks. El me sonrió al ver que estaba consiente

-Edward despertaste-dijo acercándose a mí, de pronto llevo su mano a mi frente-Ya no tienes fiebre-dijo antes de retirar su mano-Lo suponía

-Carlisle, ¿qué paso?-pregunte esperando que me diga algo sobre ella

-No te preocupes no tienes nada grave, solo fueron síntomas de ansiedad-respondió anotando algo en una hoja

-¿Donde esta Bella?-pregunte

-¿Te refieres a la chica que te trajo hasta el hospital?-dijo el

-Si-asentí

-Ella está en la sala de espera-dijo-Se veía preocupada por ti

-Quiero verla-dije levantándome de la cama

-Está bien, le avisare-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de tras de él.

Sabía que Carlisle me iba a dar de alta en unas horas, él me dijo que había tenido ansiedad y por lo que se de ese problema es que te da, cuando estas preocupado, angustiado, deprimido, por un trauma que te paso y otras cosas más, pero esta es la primera vez que me pasa, será por lo que paso con mis padres. Escuche que la puerta nuevamente se abrió pero en esta ocasión vi a una chica delgada, de test blanca, cabello castaño, ojos chocolate que asomaba su cabeza en la puerta

-Bella-dije sonriéndole mientras estaba sentado en la cama de hospital

-¿Edward, te encuentras bien?-pregunto entrando a la habitación y acercándose a mí-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien-respondí-Carlisle me dijo que solo me dio ansiedad

-Me alegra escuchar que estas bien-dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde me encontraba-Enserio me asuste cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos

-Que dices-dije sorprendido-perdí el conocimiento en tus brazos

-Sí, pero me sorprende que tus hermanos y tus amigos no estén aquí-menciono

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón-dije dándome cuenta que Carlisle no los menciono en aquel momento

-Te puedo preguntar algo-dijo

-Si-asentí

-Tal vez es muy atrevido lo que te voy a preguntar, pero ¿porque tus hermanos y tu amiga que creo que se llama Tanya te molestaron diciendo que estabas enamorado de mi ayer en la fiesta de tu casa?-pregunto

-Bueno… yo…-dije nervioso tragando saliva, no sabía que decir era muy pronto para decirle que me gustaba, aun no era el momento sin antes saber si ella estaba enamorada de mí, rayos no sabía qué hacer en ese momento-*Me la van a pagar Emmett, Alice, Tanya, por decir esa tontería frente a Bella*-dije enojado en mis pensamientos-Ellos están locos-dije riéndome como tonto-lo hicieron porque no soportan que no tenga novia

-Enserio-dijo con voz un poco baja, note en su mirada descontento

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunte

-Sí, es mejor irme-dijo levantándose de la silla-olvide que tenía que hacer algo importante en mi casa

-Que, te vas a ir, pero si apenas has entrado-Dije un poco triste, no entendía porque dijo eso-Espera no quiero estar solo-le dije mintiendo para que se quedara

-No vas a estar solo, hay varios médicos que te pueden atender y es probable que vengan tus hermanos y tus amigos-dijo con voz firme y cortante-Ya me voy dijo volteando su cuerpo para caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Por qué estas enojada?, mencione algo malo-dije sin entender su cambio tan repentino de actitud-Bella…

-No hiciste nada-dijo alzando su voz-Yo fui la que imagino algo absurdo-menciono ya estando de espalda empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación

-Espera-dije bajando de la cama, camine unos pasos hacia la chica que no se detuvo por lo que le dije, la agarre de su brazo derecho deteniéndola, ella se volvió hacia mí- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?-dije con voz firme

-Me pasa que eres un tonto-dijo intentando zafarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití-suéltame-me grito

-No lo hare hasta que me digas, ¿por qué estas enojada?-dije retándola

-Suéltame-dijo tirándome una bofetada en mi rostro con su mano izquierda, en ese momento me enoje-Déjame…-me grito, la solté y ella se fue sin decir nada mas, cerró la puerta fuertemente

-Ah, no entiendo que le pasa ¿por qué reacciono así?-dije quejándome-No le hice nada malo para que me abofeteara de esa manera

Después de eso tocaron la puerta, sabía que no era Bella porque se había ido muy enojada, yo debería estar más enojado con ella por lo que me hizo, -Edward-dijo Carlisle-Puedo pasar

-Si pasa-le dije, el, entro dejando la puerta entreabierta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que entrara

-¿Dónde está tu amiga?-pregunto Carlisle confundido

-Ya se fue-le respondí suspirando

-Oh ya veo-dijo-Tus hermanos, Rosalie y los demás vinieron a verte pero alguien quiere hablarte primero

-Que, ¿quién?-pregunte

-Yo, Edward-dijo esa persona entrando a la habitación

-Tanya-dije sin imaginar que se tratara de ella

-Los dejare solos-dijo Carlisle retirándose de la habitación

-Edward….

-Que quieres decirme-dije sonriente

-No entiendo cómo es que luego de sufrir algo malo siempre sonríes al final-dijo ella acercándose a mí

-A si es mi manera de expresar mi cariño a las personas que quiero-dije agarrando la mano de Tanya

-Entiendo-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa-Edward yo….

La interrumpí abrasándola, fuertemente, no entendía porque pero cuando estaba con ella me hacia olvidar todo lo que me paso anteriormente no importaba si fuera malo o bueno, era como cuando éramos niños, esta vez era un poco diferente-No entiendo porque cuando estoy contigo siempre me he sentido bien

-Edward, ya basta, deja de abrazarme-dijo-suéltame

-¿Por qué me evitas?-dije confundido apartándome de ella

-No es eso-dijo-lo estás haciendo de nuevo-dijo fastidiada

-Que-dije confundido

-Me estas mirando de esa forma otra vez-dijo gritándome-No lo hagas, se supone que tus ojos son para Bella

-Bella… ¿Por qué? siempre la mencionas cuando estamos juntos-dije enojándome-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que ustedes deben estar juntos, deben quererse-dijo contradiciéndome-Se que tú la amas

-Como sabes eso, puedes saber lo que siento, lees mi mente o que-dije irritado-Si la quiero , porque no puedo querer a otra chica-le grite

En ese momento ella me agarro del brazo izquierdo y se giro delante mía haciendo que mi brazo este sobre su hombro ella me llevo hacia delante con fuerza volcándome en el piso, luego soltó mi brazo

-Ah…, que, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dije quejándome del dolor provocado por el golpe-A…hu, me dolió

-Dime eso haría una chica ordinaria-dijo enojada-eso haría Bella

-Que, no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-dije confundido aun estando en el piso

-Tu deberías saberlo, ¿no?-dijo gritándome nuevamente-Bella necesita ser protegido, por alguien que la quiera, cuide, se preocupe por ella, luche por ella aunque arriesgue su vida no importaría y lo más importante es que esa persona no piense en otra más que solamente ella, yo se que ese alguien eres tu Edward

-Yo la amo pero ella a mi no-dije molesto incorporándome

-Si fuera así no pensarías en otra, no importa si esta fuera tu amiga de infancia-dijo firmemente-Escucha si de verdad la amas, la quieres demuéstralo

-¿Cómo?-pregunte confundido

-Siendo tu mismo enamórala-dijo-antes que Dest se interponga-agrego

-Pues ella está enojada conmigo-dije-Además hace poco me tiro una bofeteada

-Que…-dijo sorprendida-¿Por qué?

-Se puso rara cuando le dije que no estaba enamorada de ella-le mencione

-Que…., cosa… le… dijiste-dijo gritándome-si serás tonto Edward

-Que quieres decir-dije confundido

-Como te atreviste a decirle que no te gustaba sabiendo que sientes todo lo contrario-dijo-Si ella se enojo es porque siente algo por ti

-Que-dije sorprendido

-Escúchame Edward si no haces nada para que ella se enamore de ti, es probable que tengas muchos problemas después-dijo

Como no me di cuenta antes, soy un idiota, lo que dijo Tanya es posible que sea cierto, si Bella siente algo por mí, nunca debí decirle que no me gustaba, me arrepiento de eso, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida en este momento

-Tienes razón debo actuar antes que a Dest se le ocurra algo contra Bella-dije decidido

-Bien te voy a ayudar-dijo-Cuenta conmigo Edward

-Si -asentí

Después de eso, aparecieron Alice y los demás, se preocuparon por mí pero después me preguntaron cómo es que me empecé a sentir mal y quien me trajo al hospital, les respondí todo lo que querían saber

Al día siguiente me aliste para ir al instituto, cuando estuve listo, me dirigí al instituto junto a Jasper en su carro. Cuando llegamos nos reunimos con los demás, me di cuenta que no habían llegado ni Bella, ni Tanya, me pareció extraño, luego de unos minutos nos separamos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, me tocaba literatura así que me dirigí hacia esa clase, cuando entre y fui hacia mi asiento, los alumnos después de mi, empezaron a entrar varios alumnos, luego entro el profesor, después de dos minutos apareció ella…, que le estaba entregando unos papeles al profesor, ahora que me acuerdo no la vi el día anterior por lo que paso, bueno pero no importa otra vez estaba cerca de mí, me levante de mi lugar para ir hacia ella que al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella, que estaba hablando con el profesor

-Bueno, entonces gracias por traerme estos papeles señorita Denali-dijo el maestro-Puedes ir a tu clase ahora

-Sí, profesor-dijo ella

-¿Denali?-dije confundido murmurando deteniéndome-Ese es el apellido de Tanya

**Chicas espero les guste :) Nos leemos pronto :3 .. ah por cierto mil gracias a las chicas que comentan ;D Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios aunque en estos últimos cap solo hay pocos que comentan pero bueno no importa con tal que comenten aunque sean pocas ya me hacen muy feliz … bueno chicas ahora si BYE!**


	9. Romeo y Julieta

**Capitulo 9**

**Cap. Romeo y Julieta**

Qué extraño esa chica tiene el mismo apellido que mi amiga, seguramente es una coincidencia, bueno además esa chica me cae bien aunque no se cual es su nombre, deje de pensar en su apellido y me encamine nuevamente hacia ella antes que se retirara del salón

-Hola-le salude sonriendo llamando la atención de la chica, que al reconocer mi voz, volvió su mirada hacia rápidamente, en su ojos se expresaba un estado de sorpresa

-Hola…-dijo algo cortante, al parecer por su forma de hablar no se esperaba encontrarse en ese momento conmigo

-Disculpa quiero preguntarte algo-dije mirándola firmemente-No tuve oportunidad anteriormente de saber tu nombre, ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kate…-dijo un poco retraída, pareciera que estuviera nerviosa

-Oh, Kate, es muy lindo tu nombre-dije sonriéndole tiernamente-Que bueno que te conocí

-Ah.., sí, claro-dijo-Lo siento ya me tengo que ir a mi clase

-Sí, es cierto-dije manteniéndome sonriente-Nos vemos luego

-Si-dijo rápidamente, luego se fue dejándome solo sin nadie con quien hablar, me dirigí nuevamente a mi asiento, y me senté, empecé a pensar en Bella, ella se molesto conmigo porque le mencione que no estaba interesado por ella, ¿Si, le gusto?, eso sería genial, aunque eso sería muy inesperado, pues como quisiera que eso fuera cierto

-Hola Edward-dijo una voz conocida, que me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos sobre Bella

-Hola Tanya-dije sonriendo

-Desde este momento empieza tu misión de enamorar a Bella-dijo en voz baja

-Sí pero aun no ha llegado a la clase-dije, pero en ese momento vi a Bella ingresar al salón, seguidamente se escucho la campana de inicio de clases, observe a Bella detenidamente mientras esta se dirigía su asiento ella en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia mí, cuando llego a su asiento se sentó, volvió su mirada hacia Tanya que estaba sacando algo de su mochila frente a mí.

-Hola Tanya-dijo Bella desde su asiento alzando la mano

-Hola Bella-dijo ella haciendo el mismo gesto volviendo su mirada hacia esta

-Bueno es mejor que vayas a tu asiento-le dije a mi amiga

-Sí, pero ten esto-dijo entregándome un papel-Bueno ya me voy-dijo antes de retirarse a su asiento que estaba para mi sorpresa detrás de Bella

Volví mi mirada hacia al papel que se me fue entregado por Tanya, era el numero de celular de ella, ahora recuerdo que no tenía su número anteriormente, volví mi mirada al frente, de pronto el profesor se paró de su asiento y ya estando de pie hablo

-Bueno alumnos para empezar la clase le dejare un trabajo-dijo serio-que lo representaran la próxima semana

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?-pregunto una chica alzando la mano

-Sí, es sobre una obra de teatro de Shakespeare, **¨¨Romeo y Julieta¨¨**-le respondió-En este momento ustedes van a escribir sus nombres en la pizarra, luego sacaran un papel de esta caja que tengo-dijo mientras agarraba la caja-En los papeles están los nombres de los personajes de la obra, y el personaje que les toque será escrito por mí en la pizarra junto al nombre del estudiante que saco el papel

Luego los alumnos pusieron sus nombres en la pizarra incluyéndome, luego hicimos una fila para sacar de esa caja el personaje que nos tocara representar, cuando llego mi turno de elegir, lleve mi mano derecho dentro de la caja, agarre el primer papel que sentí en las yemas de mis dedos, lo lleve fuera del objeto que hace unos segundos lo tenía encerrado, desdoble el papel que en mis manos sostenía, y vi detenidamente y sorpresivamente que en el papel estaba escrito el nombre del personaje principal, *Romeo*, mencione en mi mente, volví mi mirada al profesor y le entrego el papel, seguidamente escribió el personaje junto a mi nombre. Salí de la fila y me dirigí a mi asiento, cuando me senté vi miradas clavadas en mi, en eso vi a Tanya que se acerco a mí.

-Edward te toco representar a Romeo-dijo ella sonriendo con entusiasmo

-Si-asentí-¿Que personaje vas a representar tu?-pregunte interesado

-A mi me toco representar a la nodriza de Julieta-respondió

-¿Quién va a representar a Julieta?-pregunte

-No…

En eso los alumnos especialmente los chicos dijeron con sorpresa, decepción y… enojo?..-A Bella le toco representar a Julieta-pronunciaron en coro

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo Tanya sonriendo de felicidad

-Que suerte-dije sorprendido, poniéndome de pie-*A si podre estar cerca de ella para enamorarla*-pensé

En eso vi a Bella, en su rostro se expresaba una gran sorpresa, aunque no me mirara podía notarlo, me senté nuevamente, esto va a ser difícil si Bella seguía enojada conmigo, tenía que hacer algo para que eso se terminara

-Parece que Bella sigue molesta contigo-dijo Tanya mientras volvía su mirada hacia mí

-Sí, ya lo sé-dije dando un suspiro

Después de eso los alumnos volvieron a sus asientos y el profesor nos menciono que podíamos usar la sala de teatro para ensayar la obra. Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el momento del almuerzo

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón, yo volví mi mirada hacia Bella, me percate que ella estaba hablando con Tanya, obviamente en esta situación no me puedo acercar a ellas, no si aun no mejoraba mi relación con ella.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta abierta para salir, me encamine hacia la cafetería para comer algo. Fui hacia las bandejas y tome una en mis manos, luego puse encima del objeto el almuerzo que acababa de seleccionar seguidamente busque una mesa vacía para almorzar, cuando la encontré fui hacia ella y me senté. Empecé a comer cuando de repente….

-¡Bésame!-dijo una voz familiar gritando

-¿Dest?-dije sorpresivamente con mi mirada en mi almuerzo

-No…-dijo una voz desesperada que me sorprendió mucho oírla-Déjame me estas lastimando-dijo rogándole

-No puede ser-dije enojado, levantándome del asiento donde hace poco estaba sentado disfrutando mi almuerzo, Me dirigí hacia donde la gente se estaba reuniendo, me metí como pude entre la multitud y la vi a ella que estaba forcejeando con Dest, en eso el soltó su brazo derecho de la chica y ella le tiro una bofetada, el por respuesta el alzo el brazo que había soltado la de ella en forma de puño, parecía dispuesto a golpearle el rostro, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla con su mano, no pudo hacerlo, no se lo permití, agarre la muñeca de Dest fuertemente deteniendo lo que iba a ser un abuso y mas por tratar de golpearle a una mujer, lo empuje al suelo soltándolo, el, cayó al piso de espaldas

Volví mi mirada hacia ella y me le acerque, estaba asustada, se le veía en sus ojos y en su respiración acelerada, lleve mis manos a sus hombros….

-Estas bien Kate-dije preocupado

Ella volvió mi mirada hacia mí, su mirada en ese momento expresaba temor, tristeza, ella me abraso-Gracias-dijo antes de romper en llanto

-Vaya-de verdad sí que tienes suerte con las mujeres-dijo Dest ya estado de pie en tono burlesco pero a la vez enojado

En ese momento aparte a Kate delicadamente de mi cuerpo y luego camine unos pasos hacia Dest

-Como te atreviste a tratar de golpearla-dije fuertemente

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi idiota-dijo enfrentándome

-Eres un cobarde-dije enojado-Solamente un verdadero cobarde pensaría en tocar a una mujer para lastimarla, así como lo hiciste con Bella y ahora con Kate, también trataste de golpear a Tanya-le grite irritado

-No me digas cobarde imbécil-dijo empujándome con lo que parecía ser todas sus fuerzas, me hizo retroceder una gran distancia para mantenerme de pie

-Agárrenlo-dijo él con voz de mando, de pronto aparecieron dos tipos de apariencia extraña y me agarraron fuertemente el brazo, de pronto Dest saco una navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, inmediatamente se acerco a mi apuntándome con la arma blanca en mi rostro, me sorprendí totalmente-* ¿de dónde había sacado ese objeto con filo?*- Me pregunte preocupado en mi mente

-Eres un estúpido nunca debiste decirme cobarde-dijo en tono amenazador lleno de ira

-Espera Dest cálmate-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo-Por favor Dest

-Cállate-me grito descontroladamente

-Dest….

-A ti siempre te eligen, todos te prefieren a ti, mis hermanos, El señor Carlisle y su familia, también te llevas bien con las chicas-dijo enojado-Como es en el caso de Rosalie, Tanya, Bella-dijo-y ahora ella-agrego refiriéndose a Kate

En eso vi entre la multitud detrás de Dest a Tanya y a Bella, las dos se veían sorprendidas, los ojos de Bella expresaban preocupación, En cambio Tanya me veía como tratando de decirme algo o insinuarme algo

-Tú ya me tienes harto y ya no voy a permitir que te sigas interponiendo en lo que yo quiero-dije él, firmemente

-Vaya no puedo creerlo Dest-dijo Tanya yendo hacia el

-Que…-dijo Dest volviendo su mirada hacia Tanya sin entender las palabras de ella

-De verdad eres un miedoso-dijo Tanya calmadamente, era como si tuviera un plan o algo así, no lo entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo

-Cierra tu boca-dijo gritándole

-Acepta lo que eres-dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada

-Cállate cállate, cállate….-dijo el apuntándole con la navaja a ella-Estúpida si no quieres recibir el daño que le voy hacer al tarado de mi hermano es mejor que te vayas ahora

-Hazlo, dáñame con esa navaja, si es que te atreves-dijo ella retándolo-Atrévete, si puedes

En ese momento Dest se enojo demasiado que llevo la navaja en dirección al rostro de Tanya, pero ella se movió a un costado esquivando lo que pudo haber sido un gran problema, en eso ella rápidamente lo empuja y le da una patada en su estomago, Dest reacciono retrocediendo de dolor era como aquella vez que le tire un puñete en el estomago sacándole el aire, me sorprendió Tanya sabia pelear muy bien sin duda ella ha seguido entrenando durante los años que estuvo en Francia

-Idiota-dijo Dest con dificultad por el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo

-Edward-dijo Tanya volviendo su mirada hacia mí-Deja de estar jugando y suéltate de esos tontos

-Ah,…, si-dije asintiendo, en ese momento le pise fuertemente el pie a uno de esos chicos y por lo que hice él, dejo de presionar mi brazo fuertemente, seguidamente me solté rápido de él y le tire un codazo haciendo que este cayera, luego le tire un puñete al otro chico, haciendo que este retrocediera soltándome el brazo sujetado, después el, por respuesta me quiso tirar un puñete pero lo agarre con mi mano, luego lo golpee, haciendo que le saliera sangre por sus labios

-Que está pasando aquí-dijo una voz conocida pero enojada

Los que contemplaron todo lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos, volvieron su mirada la persona que hablo

-Profesor Emmett-dijeron todos en unisonó, en ese momento Tanya y yo volvimos nuestra mirada al mismo tiempo hacia el-Em…, profesor-dijimos en unisonó sorprendidos

-Que paso-dijo firmemente exigiendo una respuesta concreta mirándonos a nosotros dos

-Emmett, Tanya me agredió físicamente-dijo Dest ya estando bien-Edward y ella empezaron todo-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-A mi me golpeo Edward-dijo uno de los chicos que me tenía hace poco agarrado del brazo

-A mi igual-dijo el otro chico al que le tire un codazo

-En primer lugar no me llames por mi nombre-dijo fuertemente llamándole la atención a Dest

-Pero..

-En segundo lugar, Tanya, Edward van a tener que ir a la dirección-dijo en forma de mandato-Y también Dest

-¿Que, ¿Por qué yo?-dijo Dest sorprendido

-Porque quisiste mentirme y porque tienes esa navaja, así que ahora vamos a la dirección-dijo ordenándole enojado, luego se acerco a Dest pidiéndole que le diera la navaja, el no tuvo otra alternativa que acceder

Sin nada más que decir Dest tuvo que hacerlo, Tanya y yo también seguimos a Emmett a la dirección del instituto. Cuando llegamos Emmett le informo todo al director inclusive le entrego la navaja que estaba posesión de Dest y este después de escuchar la versión del profesor de ed. física prosiguió a juzgarnos

-¿Es cierto lo que me comento el profesor?-pregunto el hombre

-Depende de lo que él le menciono-dijo Dest de manera retadora faltándole el respeto al director

-Para mí eso es suficiente-dijo el director-Ustedes dos retírense a sus aulas-menciono dirigiendo sus palabras a nosotros

-Si señor director-dijimos en unisonó Tanya y yo, luego salimos de la dirección y fuimos primero a la cafetería por nuestras mochilas, luego nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Cuando llegamos, el profesor estaba dictando la clase

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podemos entrar?- dije

El profesor se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia nosotros, -Esta bien tomen asiento-dijo el maestro con una expresión seria

En esta ocasión, me di cuenta que mi asiento estaba justo al lado del de Bella, me sorprendí pero a la vez me sentí muy alegre por esa oportunidad en esta clase. Me senté en mi lugar y saque el libro de comunicación y mi cuaderno de apuntes

-¿Edward, que fue lo que paso en la dirección?-dijo Bella con voz preocupada, en ese momento me sorprendí, no esperaba que me hablara, no pude contener la sonrisa que se formaron en mis labios, volví mi mirada hacia ella

-El director no nos dio ningún castigo-le respondí sonriendo

-Que bueno-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias por preocuparte-dije

-No.., es… ,na...da-dijo ruborizándose, ella se agacho volviendo rápidamente su mirada a su pupitre

E n ese instante me reí en mi silencio

Luego de eso las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, hasta la culminación de las clases.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir desesperados del salón de clases

-Edward, vas hacer algo en la tarde-pregunto Bella acercándose a mi cuando estaba poniéndome de pie de mi asiento

-Ah.., si, voy a estar ocupado-le respondí-¿Por qué?

-Ah, pues pensaba que…

-Aja ya se reconciliaron-dijo Tanya acercándose sonriendo-Genial

-Ah, claro-dijo Bella

-No se ustedes pero ya debemos salir del instituto, no lo creen-mencione

-Tienes razón-respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo

Luego de eso salimos del instituto, cuando de repente sucedió que…

-Tanya te quiero hacer una pregunta-le dije

-Dime-dijo ella

-Tú sigues practicando el karate-pegunte curioso

-La verdad es que no lo práctico desde que éramos niños-respondió-Pero lo que si practico son otro tipo de defensas, como las artes marciales, el…

De pronto en ese momento aparece un hombre de la nada que se lanza contra Tanya cargándola

-Amiga, amiga, amiga…-dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras la cargaba, lo que me sorprendió es que ella no lo vio venir y tampoco se defendió para impedir que ese tipo la cargara, solo sonrió.

-Jake-dijo ella sorprendida pero a la vez alegre de ver a esa persona

**Chicas espero les haiga gustado el Cap... *.* Mil gracias por comentar y también muchas gracias a las nuevas lectoras por dar una oportunidad a esta humilde historia jejeje y comentar :3 de verdad gracias... Nos leemos pronto ;) tal vez mañana aun no sé , si no tengo mucho que hacer, mañana público el siguiente Cap. … chaito :D**


	10. Confusiones

**Capitulo 10 **

**Confusiones**

El chico la tenía cargada en sus brazos y ella sonreía de cierta forma con gusto, en eso…

-Te acordaste de mi dijo el chico con gorro y gafas oscuras-Que bien

-Claro que si nunca te olvide-dijo ella aun sonriendo

-Oh, qué suerte tengo-dijo el dejando de cargar a Tanya

No entendía nada como es que Tanya conoció a ese chico de gafas oscuras, al parecer debieron haber sido muy unidos cuando Tanya radicaba en Francia, de cualquier manera me sorprende lo que acaba de suceder. El chico volvió su mirada hacia Bella y yo, tenía una expresión firme, era un chico de buena postura y parecía que hacia ejercicio y era alto, tal vez podría ser un luchador, boxeador aunque su apariencia fuera de un chico de 16 años de edad o quizá menos.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunto el chico a Tanya

-Son mis amigos-le respondió ella

-Oh enserio-dijo alegre, yendo hacia nosotros, nos agarro del brazo a mí y a Bella, y empezó a moverse como un niño alegre-que bien, que bien-dijo-¿Cuál es tu numero de celular?-me pregunto entusiasmado

-Ah…, pues, yo..

-Díctamelo-dijo soltándonos a Bella y a mi luego saco del bolsillo un celular, blanco, y nuevamente volvió su mirada hacia mi-Dímelo, por favor-dijo impaciente como quejándose, empezando a saltar

-Está bien, mi número es 999584903-le dije extrañado por su manera de actuar de ese chico

-Ok, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto después de lo que parecía acababa de haber apuntado mi numero de celular en el suyo

-Edward-le conteste

-Oh bien-dijo alegre-¿Cuál es tu numero de celular?-le pregunto a Bella sonriéndole

-Mi número es 973495299-le dijo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto seguidamente

-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero dime Bella-le respondió

-Genial, ya tengo nuevos amigos, en este país-dijo saltando como un niño alegre, se parecía a Alice en ese sentido

-Jake es mejor que te vayas-le dijo Tanya un poco extraña

-¿Qué, por qué?-pregunto confundido

Ella volvió su mirada hacia atrás cautelosamente

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él, queriendo ver lo que pasaba, en eso iba a voltear-pero Tanya se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo

-Espera, no voltees-dijo ella

-De pronto vi a varias personas con cámaras y micrófonos, parecían reporteros, no entendía porque estaban aquí en el instituto, en eso escucho la voz de…

-Chicos-dijo

-Volví mi mirada hacia la voz

-Emmett-dijimos Tanya y yo al unisonó

-Que hacen, ya tenemos que irnos Edward-dijo-Te llevare al casa de Carlisle

-Está bien-asentí

-Espera, ¿no me presentan a su amigo?-pregunto curioso

En eso volví mi mirada hacia el chico, note que tenía su cabeza agachada, como queriendo que no lo reconocieran, no entendía porque lo hacia

-Emmett, puede ser otro día-dijo Tanya

-Qué, pero por lo menos puedo saber su nombre-dijo insistente-en eso el llevo su mano hacia la cabeza del chico, que tenia puesto su gorro.

En eso el chico-Déjeme-dijo incomodo con voz fuerte retrocediendo alzando su cabeza bruscamente haciendo que se le cayeran sus gafa y que Emmett lo soltara, dejando al descubierto su rostro

-No, puede ser, tu ere….

-No lo digas-dijo Tanya alzando la voz interrumpiendo lo que Emmett iba a decir

-Está bien-dijo con voz sorprendida

No entendía nada, ¿por qué Emmett se sorprendió cuando vio a ese chico a la cara? Y también por que ocultaba su rostro con un gorro y gafas y Tanya también está actuando rara, en eso volví mi mirada hacia Bella para comentarle algo Pero….

Su rostro de Bella, se puso mas pálido de lo que era, permanecía inmóvil, en sus ojos podía notar que se había sorprendido con algo, tenía la mirada puesta en ese chico cuando me di cuenta

Ella y Emmett estaban de la misma forma, sorprendidos por él, era extraño todo esto para mi, no lo entendía

-Oh, por dios es Jacob Black, el corredor de autos de carrera-dijo una voz que también reconocí de inmediato

-No, maldición-dijo Tanya enojada

De pronto la gente se empezó a acercar rápidamente a nosotros, cuando vieron al chico las chicas empezaron a gritar locamente y los chicos se empezaron a hacer preguntas entre si emocionados, otros le decían que querían un autógrafo

-Dame, un autógrafo Jacob-dijo un chico-Te admiro

-Te amo-dijo una chica gritando de la emoción.

Se empezaron acercar a él, empujándonos a mí y a Bella, Tanya seguía al lado de ese chico, las chicas empezaron a agarrar desesperadamente su ropa del chico, en eso Tanya se puso delante de su amigo empujando a las chicas-Que les pasa no lo agarren de esa forma, locas-dijo Tanya fuertemente

-Tu quien eres para impedirnos que estemos cerca de él, también quien te crees que eres para empujarnos tan bruscamente-dijeron las chicas, haciendo que el instituto se convirtiera en un escenario de bullicio continuo

-Emmett puedes ayudarme-dijo Tanya irritada volviendo su mirada hacia el

-Sí, claro-dijo asintiendo rápidamente

Pero llegaron los periodistas en ese momento metiéndose entre la multitud con camarógrafos, eran demasiados.

Prosiguieron a preguntarle cosas como: ¿Por qué se encontraba en este lugar?, ¿Quién era la chica que estaba a su costado? Y cosas por el estilo

-¿Muchacha, es novia del corredor de autos Jacob Black?-le pregunto un periodista a Tanya

-¿Usted no estuvo con el corredor, Jacob Black en una entrevista en Francia?-pregunto otro

-Disculpen, lo siento-dijo un señor con gafas pasando entre la multitud

Cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de Tanya y el chico se puso delante de ellos y dijo con voz seria y ronca

-Lo siento, pero ellos no pueden responder a sus preguntas en este momento-dijo firme

-Solo una última pregunta-dijo uno de los periodistas-¿Jacob Black y esa chica tienen una relación?

-Si te refieres a que son novios, es cierto-dijo-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

-Que-dijo Emmett completamente sorprendido

-No, puede ser-dijo Bella sorprendida

No-dijeron todas las chicas presentes en unisonó sorprendidas, sin poder creerlo

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escucharon hace apenas unos segundos, como eso puede ser posible, esto debe ser una broma, no podía creerlo- Fui instintivamente hacia Tanya y la agarre de sus brazos, la mire directamente a los ojos

-¿Es cierto?, ¿Eres novia de ese chico?-pregunte esperando una respuesta concreta

-Edward, ya lo sabes-dijo desviando la mirada

-Quiero que me lo digas tu-dije serio-Mirándome a los ojos, ella volvió su mirada hacia mi

-Si-asintió, respondiéndome directamente

-Oye muchacho suéltala-dijo el hombre de gafas

-¿Por qué?, ¿no me lo dijiste antes?-dije sintiendo enojo sin prestarle atención al que me estaba hablando

-Ed.…

-Suéltala-dijo el hombre con gafas agarrándome del brazo

-Déjeme-dije gritándole fuertemente al sujeto, solté el brazo izquierdo de Tanya y lo sacudí violentamente para que el hombre me dejara en paz, ya que me tenia agarrado del brazo derecho, el, me soltó.

-Tanya, ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso?-dije con un nudo en la garganta-Tu y yo nunca no ocultábamos las cosas, ¿por qué ahora lo haces?

-Vete, de aquí-dijo el hombre otra vez, agarrándome del hombro, fuertemente. En ese momento sentí rabia, solté el otro brazo de Tanya y lleve mi mano hacia la de, el, que posaba sobre mi hombro, lo agarre y lo apreté fuertemente haciendo que él me soltara, pero yo lo tenía agarrado bruscamente del brazo, lleve mi otra mano hacia su brazo, apretándolo fuertemente, en ese instante tenía su brazo y su mano izquierda agarrados, -suéltame-dijo el hombre quejándose, empecé a doblar su mano y su brazo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el se estremeciera de dolor-ah…., suéltame..-dijo quejándose otra vez

-Que estás haciendo-dijo el chico sorprendido

-Edward….

-Edward suéltalo por favor-dijo Bella interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Tanya-Suéltalo, ya no lo lastimes, te lo pido-dijo suplicante. En eso sentí que alguien rodeaba mi cintura, -Por favor no lo hagas sufrir-dijo ella en voz baja, Bella era quien me estaba agarrando por la cintura, no podía creerlo, era ella,-Bella-dije soltando al hombre, Toda la rabia, tristeza, sentimientos encontrados desaparecieron en un segundo cuando ella me abrazo de la cintura.

Lleve mis manos a las de ella delicadamente, cerré mis ojos lentamente, en ese instante supe que ella era la única que puede cambiar lo que siento por Tanya, que me acabo de dar cuenta que también la amaba de cierta forma.

-Estas bien Mark-dijo con voz preocupada el chico

-Ese chico casi me disloca el brazo, ¡diablos!…es muy fuerte-dijo

-Es mejor irnos de una vez-dijo Tanya

-Sí, vámonos-asintió el hombre-No sé cómo conociste a ese chico, pero es muy violento

-¿No entiendo Por qué se comporto de esa forma tan repentina?-se pregunto el chico

-Yo si-menciono Tanya

En ese momento abrí mis ojos, vi que Tanya, me estaba mirando seriamente a los ojos, Bella aun me tenia sujeta mi cintura.

Tanya se acerco mas a mí y me agarro el rostro con sus manos, se empezó a acercar más hasta el punto de rosar mi oreja con sus labios-Aunque Bella no hubiera llegado a tu vida, tu y yo nunca hubiéramos podido ser más que solo amigos-Me susurro con voz muy baja que apenas pude entender lo que menciono pero eso basto para comprender lo que me quiso decir.

Después Tanya se aparto de mí retrocediendo unos pasos

-Vámonos Tanya-le dijo el chico que se estaba yendo con el hombre

-Si-asintió, volviéndose hacia ellos

Luego de eso se fueron, sin nada más que decir, de pronto Bella me suelta mi cintura poniéndose a lado mío, los periodistas, aun estaban ahí tomando fotografías y grabando, todo lo que sucede, ellos se acercaron a nosotros, empezaron a preguntarnos cosas relacionadas con lo que paso.

No me intereso lo que nos preguntaban, agarre la mano de Bella, retrocedí con ella, nos volvimos contra la multitud, nos metimos entre ellos y salimos de ahí, me dirigí hacia la camioneta de ella

-Bella, ve a tu casa- le dije soltándola cuando estuve frente a su vehículo

-¿Que por qué?-dijo ella confundida

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas-dije

-No quiero-dijo ella firmemente

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido volviéndome a ella

-Porque no quiero irme de tu lado cuando en este momento estas sufriendo-dijo ella

-¿Qué?-dije sin entender lo que me quiso decir, ¿acaso ella…..?

-No quiero que sufras por ella-dijo Bella abrazándome-no por ella

-Bella…

-Vi como la miraste cuando ese hombre dijo que ella era novia de, el, note que el brillo en tus ojos desaparecieron, también de la forma en que fuiste hacia ella y la agarraste del brazo, me di cuenta de la manera en que le hablabas, sufriendo por ella-dijo con un tono de voz ahogada

-Bella, lo siento-dije sintiéndome culpable

-¿Por qué sufres por ella?-me pregunto con voz apagada

-Por….que-por un momento dude en decirle lo que sentía por Tanya, pero no podía mentirle-creo que estoy enamorado de ella-dije con dificultad

-¿Por qué?, te enamoraste de ella-dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Creo, que siempre la quise-le respondí sintiendo que algo en mi se me rompía en mil pedazos

-No, No… me gusta que la ames a ella-dijo negándose a creer lo que le mencione

-Bella,…

-No Edward -dijo ella mientras se alzaba en puntillas y me rodeaba el cuello con sus cálidos brazos – tu me gustas –me dijo antes de que me besara.

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, provocándome una gran sorpresa, nunca me imagine que ella me confesaría que le gustaba, y también que me besaría, lleve mis manos a su cintura suavemente, correspondiendo su Beso, luego de unos segundos ella aparto sus labios de mi.

-Quisiera que me amaras como yo te amo a ti-dijo ella bajando su cabeza

-Estoy confundido, en este momento no sé qué pensar-dije soltándola de la cintura-Lo siento-dije retrocediendo

-Edward…

-Discúlpame-fue lo último que le dije antes de irme

Me dirigí al auto de Rosalie, ella estaba conversando con Jasper y Alice sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos, en eso Alice se da cuenta de mí

-Edward-dijo ella un poco seria

-Hola chicos-dije

-¿Que paso con Tanya?-me preguntaron en unisonó los tres

-Lo único que pudimos escuchar es que ella era la novia de ese famoso corredor Jacob Black-dijo Rosalie, pero después nos empezaron a empujar y no pudimos escuchar ni ver el resto de lo que paso

-No quiero hablar de eso-dije-Rosalie me puedes llevar a tu casa-dije-sin ánimos

-Ah, si…, claro-dijo ella-súbete

-Si-asentí, después de eso me subí al auto de ella. Luego de unos minutos, Rosalie ya me estaba llevando a su casa, yo tenía mi cabeza agachada, me sentía como un idiota se suponía que cuando algún día Bella y yo nos besáramos me gustaría pero ese beso lo único que me causo es sentirme un verdadero miserable frente a ella, no entiendo ¿Por qué? Digo que estoy enamorado de ella si siento lo mismo por Tanya, no entiendo que me pasa, no puedo enamorarme de Tanya, ella es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido y no quiero perder su amistad solo por sentir un sentimiento por ella confuso y a Bella, a ella no la puedo lastimar de esa forma, yo la quiero a ella de distinta manera, con ella me siento feliz, hace que los problemas que tengo desaparezcan cuando la veo a los ojos, y también siento que es mi deber protegerla, con Tanya me siento bien, sé que puedo confesarle las cosas que me suceden, es mi confidente. Y lo peor es que Tanya ya lo sabía, ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero de alguna forma me incentivaba a que estuviera con Bella, me decía que a Bella la quería, que yo la amaba, claro me decía eso porque ella nunca me vio como hombre, siempre me vio como un amigo, como un hermano.

De cierta forma, me siento mal, pero a la vez presentía que esto iba a suceder, no puedo sufrir por ella, no nuevamente, no voy a sufrir otra vez por una mujer.

Bella, ella me confesó que me amaba, yo también de alguna forma la quiero, pero no sé si lo que siento por ella también sea amor, pero ahora ya nada me detiene para intentar o quererla, amarla como debió a ver sucedido si no fuera porque ella regreso de viaje.

De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Edward, ya llegamos-dijo Rosalie

-Ah, sí-dije-gracias por traerme hasta tu casa-le dije antes de salir de su auto

Entre a la casa rápidamente con la llave que Carlisle me dio la noche anterior, y subí a la que ahora es mi habitación, cuando estuve adentro, me cambie de ropa rápidamente para ir al que ahora sería mi trabajo, Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras apresurado porque se me hacia tarde, pero cuando me disponía a salir de la casa, apareció….

-Edward, ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Carlisle que estaba parado en la puerta

-Carlisle-dije sorprendido deteniéndome

-¿Por qué estas apresurado?-me pregunto confundido yendo hacia mi

-Es que ayer encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo en un local de comida rápida-le comente

-Un trabajo de medio tiempo-dijo extrañado

-Si consigue ese trabajo como empleado de limpieza-le mencione

-Ah, ya entiendo y supongo que se te hace tarde, ¿cierto?-dijo

-Si-le respondí

-Te quiero mostrar algo antes de que te vayas-dijo-me acompañas a la cochera

-Está bien-dije

Después de eso, fuimos a la cochera de la casa de Carlisle, cuando entramos me pude percatar de que habían distintos coches, de diferente colores, modelos, tamaños, el lugar era grande y espacioso, no me sorprende eso, ya que cuando era niño siempre jugaba con Jasper a las carreras, con carros de juguete, era divertido en ese tiempo

-Edward, te quiero mostrar algo que te gustara-dijo

Volví mi mirada hacia él y vi que tenía sujeto una manta que cubría algo

Carlisle tiro de la manta dejando al descubierto…

-Una motocicleta-dije sorprendido

-Sí, se que te gustan mucho las motocicletas y quise regalarte una-dijo sonriendo-Claro por tu cumpleaños

-Ah, pues….., gracias Carlisle-dije yendo hacia la moto es grandioso-te lo a gradezco mucho-era una moto de colores, rojo y negro, era perfecto

-Bueno es mejor que te vayas con él, a tu trabajo-dijo mostrándome las llaves de la moto-Toma-dijo estirando su brazo para dármelo

-Si-dije recibiendo las lleves-Y otra vez te lo agradezco mucho

-Ve a tu trabajo, de una vez, antes que te regañen-dijo sonriendo-Ah se me olvidaba también vino con esto-dijo agarrando un casco de color rojo y negro-Son dos pero solo vas a necesitar uno

-Después de eso me puse el casco y me subí a la moto y lo encendí para que arrancara con la llave, Carlisle abrió la entrada de la cochera para que saliera

-Gracias-fue lo último que le dije antes de ir a mi nuevo y primer trabajo

El viaje fue rápido, la motocicleta tenía una velocidad asombrosa que me tomo menos de 10 min llegar al local de comida rápida, estacione la moto frente a la entrada del local y seguidamente me saque el casco, lo colgué en el retrovisor de la motocicleta, luego me baje y me encamine hacia la entrada del local donde sería el lugar donde trabajaría.

Entre al lugar y como ayer había una fila de personas ordenando lo que querían comer, fui hacia el chico de la recepción, cuando estuve cerca de él…...

-Oye, tú eres el nuevo, el empleado de limpieza, ¿no?-dijo una voz de mujer, me volví hacia la voz

-Si-asentí

-Que haces ahí, ven aquí para que empieces a trabajar-dijo ella en tono impaciente

-Si-asentí rápidamente, yendo hacia ella-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunte tontamente, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme

-Como, ¿que debes hacer?-dijo irritada-Acaso no es obvio, limpia para eso te han centrado, así que en este momento limpia

-Si señora-dije firmemente

-Que, oye tu acaso tengo cara de señora-dijo enojada, agarrándome de mi casaca, me metió hacia la cocina-Oye tu niño bonito no me vuelvas a decir señora me oíste-dijo cuando ya estábamos dentro de la cocina-Idiota-fue lo último que dijo antes de empujarme, cuando lo hizo me caí.

La chica se metió a un cuarto serrando detrás de ella fuertemente la puerta, me quede sorprendido esa niña tenía la misma fuerza que Tanya o quizás era superior, de pronto escuche risas, vi que los que preparaban la comida se estaban riendo de mi, en ese momento me sentí avergonzado por lo que paso, me puse de pie rápidamente.

-Se ve que a Layra, no le caíste nada bien-dijo en tono burlesco

-Ella se llama Layra-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia el chico

-Si-asintió

-Pero porque me trato así, yo no le hice nada malo-dije

-No te preocupes, trata así a los nuevos pero vas a ver que con el tiempo se va a acostumbrar a ti, como tú a ella-agrego-pero también tú le dijiste señora

-Pero, fue en sentido figurado-dije en mi defensa

-Bueno, no importa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto-el mío Es Tom

-Mi nombre es Edward-le mencione

-Ahora, Edward es mejor que empieces a limpiar-dijo

Si, es cierto-dije

Después de eso empecé a limpiar todo lo que se caía de la mesa de los clientes, con el equipo de limpieza que me dio Tom. Cuando termino mi turno de Trabajar deje de limpiar y puse los objetos de limpieza en su sitio, las luces del local Resby estaban encendidas, puesto que el cielo se había obscurecido, y era noche de tormenta y lluvia me cambie el uniforme de limpieza y me puse la ropa que llevaba puesta antes de trabajar, Salí del vestidor y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero en eso escucho un ruido, que hace que me detenga, volví mi mirada hacia atrás para ver qué fue lo que causo el ruido, vi a la chica que me empujo esta tarde, tenia varia bolsas en sus manos, yo diría que 5 bolsas, parecía que llevaba cosas pesadas.

Fui hacia ella-Oye te ayudo-le dije agarrando dos bolsas de las que ella tenía en sus manos

-No necesito que me ayudes-dijo gritándome volviendo su mirada hacia mi

-No fue una pregunta- dije agarrando 2 bolsas mas de sus manos, luego agarre la última de las bolsas que ella tenia

-Que haces devuélvemelas-dijo enojada

-Dónde está tu auto, te ayudare a llevar esto, hasta el –le dije

-No tengo auto y no quiero que me ayudes-dijo otra vez gritándome

-Ya entiendo-dije-Podrías apagar las luces y cerrar el local cuando salgas-fue lo último que le dije antes de salir del local con las bolsas, fui hacia la motocicleta que Carlisle me había regalado antes y colgué las bolsas en la parte delantera de la moto, sacando el casco del retrovisor.

-Oye que haces-dijo la chica, aun enojada

Volví mi mirada hacia ella y me pude dar cuenta de que no tenia abrigo, si ella no se abrigaba se iba a enfermar, puse el casco en el asiento y me saque el abrigo

-Ponte esto-le dije tirándole mi abrigo para que lo atrapara, ella lo hizo

-¿Que por qué me das esto?-diJo confundida

-Ponte el abrigo, o si no pescaras un resfriado-dije

-Te repito que no quiero tu ayuda y dame mis cosas me oíste-dijo furiosa

-Oye te llevare a tu casa, ten esto-le dije mostrándole el casco-Súbete

-No quiero ir a un lado jamás contigo-me grito fuertemente

Fui hacia ella dejando el casco en la motocicleta, le quite la casa para luego hacer que se la ponga aunque fuera muy testaruda, pero aun así conseguí que se pusiera el abrigo, luego la lleve de la mano hasta mi motocicleta e hice que se pusiera el casco, luego la solté.

-Súbete-le dije cuando yo me estaba subiendo a la moto

-No quiero-dijo retándome

En eso la jale hacia mí para que se sentara delante de mí y así impedir que intente saltar de a tras, ella intento bajarse, pero yo puse mi pierna impidiéndome que las suyas quisieran bajarse y puse mi mano en el timón para que ella no se pudiera mover mucho por mi brazo extendido, pero en ese instante me mordió el brazo, pero resistí a no soltar el timón, luego de eso encendí la motocicleta y arranque con la misma, en el viaje le pregunte donde era su casa, pero ella no me decía nada, permanecía callada-Oye dime donde está tu casa-le pregunte insistente-tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti-le dije, de pronto ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, su expresión en sus ojos cambio y finalmente me dijo en que parte del pueblo vivía. Cuando llegamos a su casa ella se bajo rápidamente, yo me baja después de ella.

-Te ayudare a llevar estas bolsas hasta tu casa-le dije cuando tuve nuevamente las bolsas en mis manos.

-No hace falta yo puedo sola-dijo quitándome las bolsas

-Bueno está bien, nos vemos mañana-dije subiendo nuevamente en la motocicleta-en el trabajo-dije sonriéndole-encendí nuevamente la moto y cuando iba a arrancar …..

-Oye-dijo-ten esto-dijo lanzándome el casco

Lo atrape y me lo puse, de pronto

-Gracias-dijo ella antes de entrar a su casa

Después de eso entro cerrando la puerta, yo me fui de ahí a la casa de Carlisle cuando llegue abrí la cochera y estacione la motocicleta adentro

En la mañana, me levante de la cama, me bañe y me cambie de ropa para ir al instituto otra vez, cuando estuve listo, baje de mi habitación y vi a Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle desayunando, lo salude y ellos a mí. Esme me dijo que me iba a preparar el desayuno, yo asentí, cundo termine de desayunar, me despedí de Esme y Carlisle.

Rosalie, Jasper y yo, fuimos a la cochera, yo me subí a mi moto y ellos ya lo sabían, sabían que fue un regalo de su padre para mí por mi cumpleaños, porque Carlisle les conto lo de la moto cuando yo estaba trabajando ayer, así que no fue sorpresa para ellos, ellos se subieron a sus autos y ya estando los tres listos, salimos de la cochera de la casa para ir al instituto. Cuando llegamos estacione la moto al lado del auto de Jasper, nos encontramos con Alice y Emmett y les platique sobre la moto, ellos se sorprendieron pero a la vez se alegraron.

Me adelante en entrar al instituto, cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo hasta mi clase, vi a Tanya que estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero, en eso vi a Bella que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ella, Tanya se dio cuenta y volvió su mirada hacia Bella. De pronto vi algo que me dejo completamente sorprendido

-Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a Edward-dijo Bella tirándole una bofetada en la mejilla a Tanya

**Chicas de veras que lo siento por no actualizar pero .. ok no hay excusa que valga ..(Mucho trabajo aishh que cólera con mi cole son muy estrictos :s) .. Espero que haigan disfrutado este cap tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo ;D … nos leemos pronto :) (esta vez no voy a demorar tanto) **


	11. Un día Inesperado

**Capitulo 11**

**Cap. Un día Inesperado**

No podía creerlo, ella le tiro esa bofetada a Tanya, como fue capaz de eso, no tenia porque haberlo hecho, y si lo hizo para defender, no quiero, ya no quiero que me vean como un niño que necesita protección, ya me tienen harto, en eso…

-Que te pasa-dijo Tanya sorprendida pero a la vez su mirada expresaba un tono de molestia, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le hicieran algo como eso y si lo hacían ella respondía rápidamente dándole un puñetazo, pero esta vez no fue así

-Por qué haces sufrir a Edward-dijo gritándole-Se supone que son mejores amigos

-Solo dije la verdad-le respondió Tanya firmemente-Acaso eso tiene algo de malo

-Por tu culpa está sufriendo-dijo Bella enojada

-Mira Bella aunque pienses que soy de lo peor, me alegra, enserio me alegra de verdad que Edward se haya enterado, que mis sentimientos hacia él, son solo de amistad, que lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano-menciono

-¿Lo rechazaste?-dijo Bella confundida

-¿Qué?, claro que ¿no?-dijo Tanya-además nunca le di motivo para que el, me viera como algo más que una amiga

-Pues…

-¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, mira nada mas, nunca espere ver algo así, ustedes peleándose por el imbécil de mi hermano-dijo burlonamente Dest dirigiéndose a ellas

-Y ahora, que, apareció el estúpido-dijo Tanya con desprecio volviendo su mirada hacia el

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado, ver esa escena-dijo Dest empezando a reír-menos viniendo de tu persona, Tanya

-Y yo creía que te habían expulsado del instituto, por la ridícula escena que iniciaste ayer-dijo ella enojada-Portando una maldita navaja, eres un tarado ¿no?

-Ya basta-dijo Dest gritándole a Tanya

-Bueno, no importa eso ahora-dijo Tanya en un suspiro

-Oye….

-Ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo Tanya volviendo su mirada hacia Bella- Vámonos Bella- dijo agarrándola de la mano

-¿Qué?-dijo Bella confundida, antes de que Tanya se la llevara

-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Dest, gritando, viéndolas a las chicas correr

En ese momento mis labios formaron una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero de algo si estaba seguro, dos de mis amigas no iban a estar peleadas por mucho tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia mi clase, ya que se hacía tarde, seguramente me encontraría con Bella y Tanya, pero no me importaba, cuando entre a mi clase vi a Bella sentada en su asiento, parece que estaba apuntando algo en una hoja, Tanya también estaba sentada en su lugar, pero ella estaba leyendo un libro. Fui a tomar asiento en mi lugar, cuando lo hice, en ese momento sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

De pronto vi a Emmett ingresar al aula, en ese momento recordé que hoy nos tocaba clase de deportes, no podía creerlo, va ser muy cansado.

-Bueno chicos-dijo Emmett, parado frente a los alumnos, tenía un gorro azul, un silbato en su cuello y su uniforme de educación física-Hoy habrá competencia de equipos, en el campo

-Oh, genial-di un suspiro desganado, apoyando mis brazos en mi pupitre

-No puede ser-dijo un chico

-Que cansado-dijo una chica

-Ojala pueda sobrevivir a las pruebas-dijo un chico que se sentaba detrás de mí en forma dramática

-Vamos no se estén quejando-dijo Emmett, con voz seria

Después de eso salimos al campo de educación física, con ropa deportiva todos estaban sin ánimos, claro a excepción de Bella y Tanya puesto que ellas eran alumnas de nuevo ingreso. Algunos alumnos se decían entre ellos que no iban hacer un gran esfuerzo en la competencia, su plan de ellos hubiera resultado si Emmett no hubiera mencionado que…

-La competencia de equipos va a tener nota en mi curso, así que espero que sean muy reñidos en esta competencia o por lo menos lo intenten-dijo-Por cierto los equipos van a estar conformados por 3 estudiantes y tienen 20 segundos para formar su equipo-finalizo tocando el silbato dando así la señal para que los alumnos empezaran a formar su grupo rápidamente

Rayos, como se atreve a poner esa condición, apenas podía respirar cuando acaba de realizar los ejercicios que él nos mandaba en su clase y ahora tengo que formar equipo con dos personas en menos de 20 segundos. De pronto vi a dos chicas que se me acercaban, tal vez querían ser de mi equipo, pero yo no quería hacer equipo con chicas que ni siquiera las conozco y que son pésimas en las clases de deporte, de que iba a servir, en ese momento vi a Bella y a Tanya, sabía que Tanya era buena en los deportes ya que era una experta en defensa personal, me daría ventaja tenerla en mi equipo, Bella, la verdad no sé cómo es ella en los deportes pero también debe ser buena, para mi suerte ellas no estaban tan distanciadas así que podía ir hacia ellas rápidamente, me dirigí hacia ellas, cuando estuve cerca de Bella, la tome de la mano, y después la lleve hacia donde estaba Tanya, a ella también la agarre de la mano, en ese momento Tanya volvió su mirada hacia

-Edward…

-Ustedes van a ser de mi equipo-dije interrumpiéndola

-Pero, ¿por qué te apareciste de esa forma tan repentina?, me asustaste-menciono Bella fingiendo enojo

-Lo siento-dije soltando a las chicas-no fue….

En ese instante sonó nuevamente el silbato de Emmett interrumpiéndome, volví mi mirada hacia el

-Bueno, y ahora que va hacer-dijo Tanya sarcástica viendo a Emmett

-Vamos, parece que está llamando a los alumnos-dijo Bella yendo hacia los demás

Tanya y yo la seguimos, cuando estuvimos con los demás reunidos, Emmett…

-Supongo que ya habrán formado su equipo-dijo Emmett-Bueno proseguiré a darles nombre a sus equipos así que siéntense en equipo separados de los demás-agrego-para así poder diferenciarlos y nombrarlos

Todos hicimos caso a lo que Emmett nos ordeno, yo me senté en el suelo junto a Bella y a Tanya, Bella estaba mirando al cielo y Tanya estaba aburrida, sentada con su rostro apoyado en sus rodillas, y abrazando sus piernas, empecé a sentir el ambiente tenso, no podía estar así todo este tiempo, mientras Emmett nombraba a otros equipos, debía romper el silencio que me abarca en este instante, no solo a mi sino a las chicas

-Ah, chicas que les parece si hablamos de algo-dije rompiendo con voz divertida

Las dos volvieron su mirada hacia mí

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Tanya

-Pues, no se…..-no podía decir eso, iba a quedar como un completo tonto, tengo que decir otra cosa-Estoy trabajando en las tardes-dije en un pensamiento rápido

-Enserio-dijo Bella sorprendida sonriendo

-Que sorpresa-dijo Tanya alegre-¿En que Trabajas?-pregunto entusiasmada

-Pues no es cosa de otro mundo, soy empleado de limpieza en un local de comida rápida-mencione algo inseguro

-Que dices empleado…..-dijo Bella sorprendida

-De limpieza-Dijo Tanya completando la frase de Bella

-Si…

De pronto se empezaron a reír de mí, en ese momento me sentí como un verdadero imbécil, nunca les debí contarle eso, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, me ruborice de la vergüenza, no puedo permitir que se burlen de mi

-Ya cállense-les grite enojado

-Vamos Edward, no sea tan amargado-dijo Tanya aun riéndose

-Ah, ok, tienes razón discúlpame, búrlense de mi trabajo adelante y saben, les puedo recomendar el lugar para que coman alguna vez-dije sarcásticamente, forzando una sonrisa

-Edward, no seas así-dijo Bella aun riéndose como Tanya

-Edward está bien, lo sentimos-dijo dejando de reírse-no quisimos hacerte sentir mal solo que…

-Ya, ya entendí-dije aun poniendo cara de molestia

-Enserio, lo sentimos-dijo Bella abalanzándose sobre mí, abrasándose de mi cuello, no esperaba que hiciera eso, me sorprendió, puse rápidamente mis manos en el suelo para apoyarme y no caerme con ella, me puse nervioso porque hizo eso

-que Ya son novios-dijo Tanya sorprendida

-¿Qué?-dije confundido volviendo mi mirada hacia ella, vi que estaba sonriendo

-Enserio ya son novios-dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente

-¡Profesor!-dijo Tanya sorprendida volviendo la mirada rápidamente a el

En ese momento me paralice, como es que no me di cuenta de la llegada de Emmett antes y porque rayos me vio en esta situación con Bella, maldita sea, en ese momento Bella se aparto de mi rápidamente

-Ah…., yo….-en ese momento no sabía que decir, genial ¿por qué tuvo que pasar eso? en este momento

-¿Son novios?-pregunto Emmett mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-No…..-dije nervioso, porque iba a mentirle, Bella y yo no somos novios, hubiera querido decir que si pero no lo iba a decir porque eso sería mentir, ok es muy desagradable que tu hermano te vea en esa situación tan penosa y a parte que te pregunte si tu amiga y tu somos novios, tampoco entendía porque Bella hizo lo que hizo

Bueno está bien-dijo Emmett-Cambiando de tema, les pondré un nombre a su equipo, su equipo será nombrado….

De pronto se escucho la voz de alguien….

-Profesor Emmett-dijo un hombre llamando de lejos a Emmett, no lo pude distinguir pero de seguro era otro profesor

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Emmett, luego se fue hacia la persona que hace poco lo llamo

Agradecí en ese momento que no insistiera con esa pregunta, pero aun así no entendí porque Bella me abrazo de esa manera, cuando ella lo hizo, no me molesto, solo hizo que me sorprendiera, pero me incomodo que Emmett hubiera visto eso, me recosté en el suelo, llevando mi espalda hacia atrás, poniendo mis manos cruzados sobre mi cabeza y mire al cielo

-Lo siento…, Edward…-dijo Bella con voz tímida y apenada

-No te preocupes-dije aun con mi mirada fija al cielo-No te sientas mal por eso

-Pero…

-Bella no seas tan penosa, que no te de vergüenza abrazar a Edward- dijo Tanya sonriéndole-Yo lo abrazo todo el tiempo-dijo ella sarcásticamente

De que está hablando, eso es mentira, no lo hace seguido, buenos casi no nos vemos ella y yo, desde que regreso de viaje, solo en el instituto, y en esa ocasión en la casa de Carlisle, cuando Rosalie le menciono que yo viviría en su casa, tal vez lo hacía para animar a Bella y no se sintiera mal, aunque yo no hubiera preferido que ella le hubiera dicho a Bella eso, apenas hace minutos que Bella le tiro una bofetada a ella….., bueno le entrare a lo que Tanya quiere hacer

-Enserio-dijo Bella con voz severa

-Oye no te pongas celosa-dijo ella divertida, sonriendo

En ese momento, volví mi cuerpo sentándome nuevamente-Bella…-le dije en un movimiento, antes de agarrar su brazo, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, luego de unos segundos ella posaba su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrase con mis brazos poniéndolos en su espalda, sentí la respiración acelerada de ella, en ese momento me sentí bien, cómodo, feliz, emocionado, alegre estando junto a Bella, no había sentido eso antes, bueno no lo he sentido desde hace mucho cuando…, no que estoy haciendo no debo pensar en esa desgraciada, serré, mis ojos para desviar mis pensamientos, no entiendo porque volvieron esos malditos recuerdos, que me está pasando…

-Edward… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tanya

En ese instante abrí mis ojos de golpe y volví rápidamente mi mirada hacia Tanya, me veía con extrañes y algo preocupada

-Si…., -dije volviendo a sonreír-No te preocupes…

En ese instante se escucho la voz de…

-Bueno chicos me acaban de informar que tendremos a 2 nuevos compañeros en nuestra clase-dijo Emmett dirigiéndose al centro de los alumnos que estábamos sentados en equipo

Volví mi mirada hacia Emmett, su expresión era rara pareciese como si hubiese visto un fantasma, de repente sus ojos se posaron en los míos, sentí un poco de nerviosismo cuando dirigió su mirada abruptamente hacia mí, no entendía ¿Por qué? pero sentí un mal presentimiento de todo eso

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto un chico

-Bueno ahora lo verán-dijo Emmett, desviando su mirada. De pronto hizo una seña con el movimiento de su mano

Vi que dos chicos se aproximaban a Emmett del lado izquierdo, no pude ver sus rostros pero, me percate que eran un chico y una chica, Cuando llegaron donde Emmett, los distinguí, el chico Tenia una bufanda color azul en tono muy oscuro, y su cabello era castaño, nunca lo había visto antes, y la chica tenía un gorro de invierno y Traía gafas oscuras, al igual que el chico tenia puesto una bufanda pero también usaba guantes, ¿de donde eran? de california para que vinieran tan abrigados, pensé sarcásticamente, pero en ese momento algo me sorprendió, la chica le sonrió a Emmett, su expresión de él se torno tensa, era extraño

-Bueno, les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros-dijo Emmett serio-El, es su nuevo compañero, su nombre es James Thoran-dijo presentando al muchacho que estaba parado junto a él, del lado derecho

-Que le pasa a tu hermano-dijo Tanya confundida-Se ve nervioso

-Si es cierto, yo tampoco se la razón de su expresión-le comente

En ese momento sentí que Bella se aparto un poco de mí, es verdad, había olvidado que estaba abrazando a Bella, aparte mis manos de su espalda, dejando de abrazarla, ella se aparto mas de mi sentándose a mi costado. Emmett, estaba nervioso, no lo entendía

-Bueno ahora les presentare a su nueva compañera-dijo Emmett, algo me llamo la atención, Emmett se había puesto muy nervioso al momento de hablar, aunque trataba de ocultarlo teniendo una mirada muy severa, pero yo lo pude percatar, no entendía, ¿Por qué? estaba así, será por esa chica, no lo creo, además nunca la había visto en la casa de Emmett antes, pero ¿porque estaba demasiado tenso?, eso no me lo explicaba-Su nombre es Irina Darsy-dijo

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, en ese momento me estremecí, Que fue lo que dijo, ella, esa muchacha, era esa, no, no, no, maldición, como es posible, no, debe ser una broma, no puede ser ella, no ahora, ¿Por qué?, se supone que jamás la volvería a ver, no rayos, puse mis manos en puño, no soportaba la idea de tenerla en mi clase, como compañera, de pronto me invadió un sentimiento de amargura, ahora comprendía, porque Emmett estaba muy nervioso

-Soy Irina Darsy, mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo ella sacándose las gafas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules, estaba sonriendo

Maldita sea si es ella, reprimí mas mis puños, la mire con desprecio, desdén, amargura, enojo, pero por alguna estúpida razón no podía verla con odio, me era imposible, no lo entendía, en ese momento mi sangre hervía de rabia, sentía un gran impulso de ir hacia ella y decirle todas sus verdades

-¿Edward, que te pasa?-pregunto Tanya en tono sorprendida

-¿Edward, estas bien?-pregunto Bella extrañada

-Ah, sí-dije despertando de ese transe de enojo

-Que te paso Edward estabas mirando a esa chica con cara de pocos amigos-Dijo Tanya

-Ah…., pues…

-Bueno muchachos ahora que Tenemos nuevos compañeros, tendremos que cambiar los Planes-dijo Emmett, manteniendo su seriedad-Formaremos otra vez los equipos, esta vez serán de 4-menciono

-Que-dije sorprendido

-Empiecen a formar nuevamente sus quipos, incluyendo a sus nuevos compañeros-finalizo

El chico y ella se empezaron a acercar hacia los que estábamos sentados, pero de pronto ella se detiene, posando su mirada hacia mí, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que se veía muy sorprendida al verme, yo aun tenía una mirada agresiva contra ella en mi rostro, ella se dio cuenta de eso, pero algo me dejo paralizado, ella me sonrió, mi expresión cambio drásticamente a confundido, no entendía ¿Por qué?, ella me sonrió, está loca, de pronto note que empezó a caminar, pero se dirigía hacia mí, me sorprendí, como se atrevía a acercarse. Cuando ya estuvo frente mío, nuevamente me sonrió descaradamente

-Hola Eddy-dijo con voz dulce

-¿Eddy?-dijeron Bella y Tanya al Unisonó sorprendidas

-Cállate-le grite a ella, me puse de pie rápidamente después de eso-No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma tan estúpida-al momento me llene de rabia, en ese instante no me importaba nada más que alegarla de mi, de cualquier manera

-Por dios, Eddy, no te enojes-dijo ella aun sonriendo, parecía como si no me habría escuchado lo que le grite en su cara, que acaso estaba sorda

-Acaso, no me oíste-le grite nuevamente-no me llames des esa forma tan ridícula-dije harto, la verdad era que a mí nunca me gusto que me llamara de esa forma tan cursi, pero la aguante, porque en ese tiempo estaba desgraciadamente ciego por ella

-Ay, ya deja de ser Tan dramático-dijo ella, aun con esa molesta sonrisa

-Eres una….

-Ya basta Edward-dijo Emmett, en ese instante me sorprendí, volví mi mirada hacia él, note que estaba demasiado serio-Deja de estar gritando

-Emmett…., profesor-dije torpemente antes de que…

-No, te enojes con Eddy- dijo Ella abalanzándose sobre mí, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-Por favor Emmett-dijo ella sin despegar su vista de mi

Estaba demente como se atrevió hacer eso, es estúpida, maldita, me desagrada que me este abrasando, la agarre de sus brazos para apartarla de mí lo más rápido posible pero…

-Alégate de él, idiota-dijo Tanya jalándola de su cabello, haciendo que esta, me dejara, de abrazar por el cuello, estremeciéndose de dolor ella se quejo-Déjame- grito cuando Tanya la tenia agarrada fuertemente de su cabellera castaño oscuro, Tanya rápidamente la soltó abruptamente, no sin antes empujarla violentamente hacia el suelo, haciendo que el rostro de ella, impactara contra este. Me sorprendí que Tanya hiciera eso, no me lo esperaba

-Tanya que fue lo que hiciste-dijo Emmett sorprendido por ver lo sucedido

-No me interesa quién demonios seas tú, pero no voy a permitir que le coquetees y te acerques a mi amigo-dijo Tanya irritada refiriéndose a ella

-Ah…., maldita-dijo Ella levantando su rostro del suelo, se volvió rápidamente hacia Tanya, me pude dar cuenta que su nariz estaba sangrando y también que tenía varios raspones en su rostro, se incorporo con dificultad

-Tanya, acompáñame a la di….

-No espera-le interrumpí a Emmett, mire a la chica nuevamente con desprecio-Esa desgraciada se merece eso-dije mordiéndome el labio por la ira que sentía-Y mucho mas

-Edward, razona, en este momento, estas, dominado por la ira, no dejes que esos sentimientos de resentimiento invadan por completo tu cabeza, por favor Edward-dijo Emmett severo intentando calmarme

-No puedo creer que medias eso, siendo tu mi hermano, sabiendo las razones que tengo para reaccionar así frente a ella-dije furioso

-Edward….

-¡Ya basta!-grito Bella-dejen de pelear

En ese momento todos volvimos nuestra mirada hacia Bella, me sorprendí, tenía sus manos en su cabeza que yacía agachado, tenía una expresión de dolor y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados-Basta, basta, basta, no, por favor-dijo con miedo en su voz, que pasa, no entendía, ¿Por qué? estaba de esa forma tan extraña, parecía como si algo la aterrara, en ese momento sentí el impulso de ir hacia ella y abrasarla, no puse resistencia y me deje llevar. Cuando estuve nuevamente ceca de ella, la abrase fuertemente, aun así ella seguía en ese transe de confusión, me preocupaba, no podía verla así

-Bella, está bien, no te va a pasar nada-dije intentando Calmarla-No permitiré que nadie te lastime-dije sinceramente, Besándola tiernamente en la frente

-Ya estoy bien-dijo Bella en voz baja apartando sus manos de su Cabeza, lentamente abrió sus ojos-No te preocupes-dijo dándome a entender que la soltara, yo lo hice aun muy preocupado, ella se puso de pie, yo también hice lo mismo

Bella aun seguía teniendo su mirada baja, se veía en ella tristeza, en eso empezó a caminar unos pasos, la seguí con la mirada, de pronto Bella se empezó a tambalear, reaccione rápidamente yendo hacia ella, Bella no tardo mucho en desmayarse, en mis brazos, sabía que eso iba a suceder

-Bella….-dijo Tanya acerándose a nosotros preocupada-Es mejor que la lleves a la enfermería-me dijo ella, yo asentí, y la cargue en mis brazos, volví mi mirada hacia Emmett, solo vasto eso para que él lo comprendiera, el, asintió con su cabeza dándome así permiso para llevarla a la enfermería. Salí de ahí rápidamente

Corrí hasta llegar a la enfermería, me detuve en la entrada para luego entrar caminando despacio, cuando estuve dentro, divise a la enfermera que estaba tendiendo una de las camas de los estudiantes que llegan aquí en mal estado, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había entrado

-Disculpe-dije haciendo que la mujer se volitara a verme, yo proseguí-Mi amiga se desmayo, por favor atiéndala-dije volviendo a mi preocupación

-Si claro-dijo-Recuéstala en esa cama-Dijo señalando con la mirada, yo asentí y me dirigí hacia la cama que estaba junto a la pared, luego acosté a Bella en la cama. Agarre una de las sillas que estaba por ahí y la arrastre al lado de la cama, para sentarme junto a ella, estoy demasiado angustiado por ella, no me gusta verla si, con su rostro demasiado pálido y sus labios que perdieron su color natural, no quiero que le pase nada malo, es la primera vez que siento una preocupación de tal manera

-Edward, me ayudas a hacer que ella respire el algodón con alcohol-dijo la enfermera

-Está bien-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia ella, me dio el algodón para que hiciera que Bella sienta el olor del alcohol

-Bueno, cuídala hasta que regrese-dijo-Traeré algunas cosas que pueden ayudar a tu amiga a reponerse rápido-después de eso la enfermera se fue

Yo acerque el algodón muy cerca de la nariz de Bella para que lo sintiera y reaccionara, pero no funcionaba, y eso me preocupo más, al verla de esa forma tan indefensa, sin que tuviera oportunidad de evitarlo, me empecé a sentir muy mal por la condición en que se encontraba ella, sentía que era mi culpa, de cierta forma siento que tengo algo que ver con esta situación, ahora definitivamente mi obligación es protegerla de quien tratara de hacerle daño, empecé a ver bien su rostro, a pesar de que su cara presentaba síntomas de desgaste, impotencia, sufrimiento, se veía hermosa, esa era la sensación que sentí la primera vez que la vi, nuevamente empecé a verla como mujer y me gustaba que mis ojos la vieran de esa forma, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse nuevamente, empecé a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ella, pero también la veía dulcemente, ya no la puedo ver como una amiga, sino como algo más que eso, me sentía muy feliz al tenerla cerca, empecé a entender que lo que estoy sintiendo por Bella, no era una simple atracción de adolescencia, era mucho más que eso, era amor, pero ese amor puro, me acerque más a ella sin percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo, estuve muy cerca a su rostro, me acerque más y solo me separaba de ella escasos centímetros, rompí la distancia entre nosotros besándola en sus labios

.

.

.

.

.

El profesor de química nos había dejado algunos minutos libres, después de dejarnos un trabajo

No me siento muy bien, necesito verla, necesito saber como esta, esta angustia que siento no me deja en paz, ya había pasado 3 horas, desde que ocurrió el incidente, estoy seguro que voy a desaprobar deportes, ya que las pruebas que me tocaron las realice pésimo, estaba muy preocupado por Bella, y la otra maldita razón era por esa hipócrita, que me distraía en cada momento, rayos porque tuvo que aparecer este día y ahora tengo que compartir clase con esa

-Edward, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tanya preocupada, que por suerte en esta clase me tocaba sentarme al lado derecho de Tanya-Estas así por Bella ¿Cierto?

Volví mi mirada hacia ella, en ese momento no podía ocultar mi preocupación por Bella y ella lo noto, a si que asentí con la cabeza

-Vamos, Edward no te desanimes, Bella va a recuperarse-dijo Tanya sonriéndome-Ella es muy fuerte

-Sí, claro-dije desganado-Entonces ¿Por qué se desmayo?

-Oye Bella no es débil-dijo-Estoy segura de que no lo es, no nos subestimes

-Yo nunca te subestimaría-dije-Si sabes defenderte bien

-Edward, no me refiero a eso-dijo Tanya seria-Solo por que se defenderme o pelear, eso no significa la fuerza

-Que-dije confundido

-La fuerza de una mujer está en el corazón-dijo mirándome enojada

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, que quiere decir Tanya con eso, me abre equivocado, entonces no debí juzgar a Bella de esa manera, me siento a morir, como pude decir eso de Bella, soy un estúpido, Tanya tiene razón, no debí subestimar a Bella ni a Tanya, desgraciado, desgraciado, desgraciado

-Lo siento-dije apenado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Ah, está bien-dijo dando un suspiro-Casi Todos los hombres piensan que la fuerza bruta es toda la fuerza genuina, no te culpo

-Tu novio, ¿también piensa eso?-pregunte inseguro, eres estúpido o que te pasa, como se te ocurre preguntar eso, idiota

-No…el, no piensa eso-dijo sonrojándose levemente sorprendida por lo que le dije

Soy un imbécil, jamás debí preguntar eso, estoy muy avergonzado, sin darme cuenta, yo también me sonroje

-Yo…., lo…., sien…to-dije muy apenado agachando un poco la vista avergonzado-No fue mi…...

En eso sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo que me interrumpió a lo que iba a decir

-No importa-dijo Tanya volviendo a sonreírme-Vamos a ver a Bella-dijo parándose de su asiento

-Si-asentí, parándome de mi asiento, es cierto tengo que ver a Bella-Vamos

Empezamos a salir de la clase, cuando se escucho la voz de ella…., la furia nuevamente invadió mi cuerpo, cerré mis manos en puño fermente, mi mirada se torno fría, pero no me volteaba hacia ella

-Qué demonios quieres-dijo Tanya fastidiada

-No estoy hablando contigo-dijo la maldita alzándole la voz a mi amiga, eso me enojo más de lo que ya estaba

-Oye que no ves que Edward no te quiere ver-dijo retándola

-Cállate, quien te crees que eres para decir eso-le grito a Tanya, esa demente ya me estaba hartando, me empezó hervir la sangre de la rabia que siento en ese momento

-Soy su mejor amiga imbécil-dijo Tanya gritándole-Y tú qué piensas que eres para el

-Yo soy su novia-dijo en respuesta

-¿Qué?-DIJO Tanya sorprendida

Que fue lo que dijo, mi novia, está totalmente loca, no puede ser, como se atrevía a decir eso, enfrente de Tanya, ni siquiera era cierto, es una idiota, ya me colmo la paciencia esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me gire hacia ella y vi su estúpido rostro, mi mirada fue acusante, fría, dura, ante ella, reprimí mucho mis puños haciendo que temblara por la fuerza que ejercía, la mire con desprecio

-Yo si…..

-Cierra tu maldita boca-dije gritándole ferozmente interrumpiéndola, que todos los alumnos que estaban por ahí nos miraron interesados por la situación-No vuelvas a repetir esa estupidez

-Eddy….

Cállate-le grite-Tu no significas nada bueno en mi vida, solo un error que ya olvide

-No es cie…..

-Es cierto y grávatelo en tu cabeza-dije lleno de ira-Tú fuiste un estúpido obstáculo en mi vida

-Edward, por favor cálmate-dijo Tanya agarrándome el brazo

-No puedo-dije entre dientes-Esa desgraciada se merece esas palabras

-Ok tienes razón, pero no te comportes de esta forma-dijo Tanya-No dejes que tu corazón se llene de rencor o sino no vas a poder amarla-dijo ella, es cierto si sigo de esta forma, no voy a poder quererla y no quiero que eso pase, tengo que serenarme, me relaje un poco soltando mis puños

-Tienes razón-dije volviendo mi mirada hacia Tanya-Lo siento-dije apenado

-Por que le pides disculpas a ella-dijo la desgraciada, Tanya y yo volvimos nuestra miradas hacia ella, notamos que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, a mi no me importo que quisiera llorar, solo le dije la verdad y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-¿Por qué?-dijo ella con voz turbia

-Porque la quiero-dije recto-Y me dio pena que me viera en ese estado por tu culpa

-No….-dijo llevándose sus manos a su cara, empezó a llorar

No soportaba verla así, me irritaba, agarre la mano de Tanya y la lleve hasta la enfermería, cuando estuvimos en la entrada, la solté luego ingresamos, Vimos a la enfermera, pero…, no estaba Bella

-Disculpe, ¿donde esta Bella?-pregunte sorprendido al no ver a Bella, en la cama donde la deje

-Su padre se la llevo-respondió ella-media hora después de que tú te fuiste

-Que-dije sorprendido, se la llevo cuando estaba en deportes, no que mal

-Que lastima-dijo Tanya-Quería verla

Tanya y yo salimos de ahí, y empezamos a dirigirnos a la cafetería, yo tenía mi cabeza agachada y las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no podía creerlo, había esperado este momento para verla y cuando al fin llega resulta que se la llevo su papá, bueno entonces la veré mañana

-¿Oye Edward, vas a almorzar?-me pregunto Tanya

-Oh, si….., claro, voy a comer-dije alzando la mirada, le sonreí

-Ok-asintió ella

En eso la vi pasar, era ella, me alegre al verla

-Kate-dije llamando la atención de la chica rubia, que se detuvo volviendo su mirada hacia mí, me acerque a ella y le sonreí

-Hola-dijo ella, desviando su mirada

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte preocupado por lo que paso el día anterior con Dest

-A que se refiere-dijo confundida

-Pues, lo que paso con Dest ayer-dije

-No se preocupe, estoy bien-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a mi camino-Ya me voy

-Espera-dije agarrándola del brazo, haciendo que ella se detenga-¿Por qué me Evitas?-le pregunte con interés, enserio quiero saber ¿por qué? ella me evita, era extraño, pero me da curiosidad saber lo que ella piensa de mi, desde la primera vez que la conocí, me dio un sentimiento de ternura, sentí un cariño que no puedo explicarlo, era como si ella fuera algo de mí pero eso era totalmente ilógico

-Lo…., sien…..to-dijo-pero yo tampoco me lo explico-, en ese momento arquee una ceja, ella tampoco lo sabía, como era posible eso, le solté el brazo y volví mi mirada hacia ella

-Ya entiendo-dije

-Edward, ¿por qué le haces preguntas sin sentido?-dijo Tanya

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunte confundido mirando a Tanya que se había acercado a nosotros

-Olvídalo-dijo-¿No me la presentas?-me dijo sonriéndole a Kate

-Claro-dije-Tanya ella es Kate, Kate ella es Tanya mi mejor amiga-dije presentándolas sonriente mente

-Mucho gusto-dijo Tanya sonriéndole dulcemente

-El gusto es mío-dijo Kate, también sonriéndole, las dos se miraban como si estuvieran conectadas, en eso empecé a notar que se parecían, sus rostros empezaron a tener varias similitudes, en especial sus miradas, eran claramente idénticas, como es posible que se parezcan tanto esto debe ser una broma, no es posible, seguramente es mi imaginación, sacudí mi cabeza, para reaccionar, eso era inútil, aun veía parentesco entre ellas, de pronto se me vino a la mente involuntariamente, algo que…

FLASHBACK

* Bueno, entonces gracias por traerme estos papeles señorita Denali*, *¿Denali?*

*Qué extraño esa chica tiene el mismo apellido que mi amiga*

FIN FLASHBACK

Era imposible, ellas no podían ser hermanas, ¿o sí?, me puse pálido en ese momento.


End file.
